


Prey

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Alternative Universe - High School, Bottom!Changkyun, Bullying, Enemies/Lovers, Fluff, Homophobia, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Negating Feelings, No Angst, Shameless Smut, Side Relatioships, Switching, Yoonseok - Freeform, bottom!kihyun, changki, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: "He’s in his apartment looking outside from his window, noticing the cars, the people running buying their presents for their families or lovers, some couples holding hands and flirting on the street, that’s so sweet, but Kihyun can’t feel more jealous of them, freedom was what Kihyun wanted the most in that moment but instead he’s stuck in his little apartment cornered by the person who hates him the most, Lim Changkyun"





	1. Hi, Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy,  
> i could take me some time to add a new chapter but is because i love write long ones <3  
> for the tags it sound really bad, but it's not.  
> Note: Since Minhyuk and Changkyun are "brother" I used both Im+Lee = Lim so both are Lim Minhyuk and Lim Changkyun
> 
> If you want to find me or ask something you can do it here: https://twitter.com/Iloveyoo_kh

 

It was a beautiful day of December, the Winter break was close and the students were busy with exams, Kihyun wasn’t since he studied the whole week for it, instead he was in his apartment looking outside from his window, noticing the cars, the people running buying their presents for their families or lovers, some couples holding hands and flirting on the street, so sweet, but Kihyun can’t feel more jealous of them, Freedom, that’s what Kihyun wanted the most in that moment but instead he was stuck in his little apartment cornered by the person who hated him the most, _Lim Changkyun_

Kihyun’s still asking how he ended in that situation but can blame only at his big mouth, friendly personality or his good grades.

Are you asking who Changkyun is? Well, he was the little brother of Kihyun’s closest classmate, Minhyuk, being close with him for over 2 years, he’s probably the first friend he did when he moved that year, also, being new in the city and became close to one of the friendliest man in the world help him a lot with his inexistent social life. 

Actually Kihyun liked Minhyuk a lot, he was the perfect friend, always being with him in hard times, support him with his craziest ideas and being a shoulder to cry when he needed the most, also his family was extremely lovely with him, since he was currently living alone, they always asked him to stay for dinner or invited him to sleep over there, a really good atmosphere that Kihyun was thankful of, he felt like other of their own son but nothing can’t be perfect right? The problem was his little brother, for a reason Kihyun still didn’t know, Changkyun hated him since the moment their eyes crossed.

Changkyun was two years younger than him, Kihyun thought he was kind of cute the moment he saw him, okay, being honest, Kihyun thought he was EXTREMELY cute when they meet; also the way his family treated him and talked about him made him look like a real big baby.

The day Minhyuk brought him to his house the first time, they were alone, it gave Minhyuk time to show him the house, some of their old photos and played some games until the younger came home, if Kihyun count the time Changkyun was already hating on him, it could be 1 second, Minhyuk didn’t have time to say his name when the youngest was already killing him with his eyes.

No matter how many times Kihyun tried to be closer with him, his attempts were rejected. The moment when he gave the courage to ask what did he do wrong, Changkyun only replied _“Only your face make me want to throw up”,_ amd left, Kihyun wanted to punch him directly on the face with all his strength but he can’t, how the hell he thought he was cute? He was so wrong.

However, things became worst with time, until the point Changkyun bad mouthing him all the time he was at least 10 meters close to him, it started with some hurtful comments like _“are you again here?” “Don’t you have you own house?” “Can I be in peace in my own house?” “What a nuisance”,_ he also said some things about his appearance like _“Whoa, you are so ugly_ ” _“Don’t you think you should lose some weight”_ or _“Why are you so small, don’t you think you need to grow up? Tiny man”_ HE’S EVEN THE SAME height THAN HIM! Kihyun used to have brown hair before but when decided change it to pink, everyone said he looked good or cute, but Changkyun said “ _it doesn’t suit you_ ” or _“You ruin the only attractive thing you had”_

Kihyun was getting tired of this situation but there’s anyone who can believe such puppy could be acting in that way, in front of Kihyun he was an asshole, but in front of his family’s members he was the perfect son, even in front of other Minhyuk’s friends he was really kind, but when Kihyun was near him _“Geez you again?”_

It’s okay, Kihyun can live pretending he didn’t exist, so he tried to ignore his comments, when he said something Kihyun just smile and looked at other thing, he thought he could stop but big mistake, that only made it worse and worse until the point he touch a sensible spot, when Changkyun said something about his homosexuality and how disgusting he was, trying to seduced his big brother, that day secretly he hit Changkyun’s abdomen as hard as he can making the youngest twist of pain, having all his eyes full of tears, coughing in the floor, that comment really hurt him inside. Surprisingly he didn’t tell Minhyuk or his family about the incident, causing big confusion on the oldest, after all, with all the hate he had inside, Kihyun gave him the perfect excuse to made his family kick him out of their house and lives, but he didn’t, when Minhyuk returned he acted as the fool he was, clinging to him and acting cute, but Kihyun didn’t want to stay there, so he invented an excuse and left the house.

After that incident Changkyun never commented something about his sexuality again, even when he still say some hateful things around him, that topic was out of question.

Yes that was completely true, Kihyun was gay but that didn’t mean he would fall in love for every guy with whom he was friend, he wasn’t trying to seduced Minhyuk, he liked him, yes totally true, but only as a friend, maybe almost as a brother and the way Changkyun thought about him, in a way he still can’t comprehend, hurt him deeply.

And how he ended in that situation? Easy, to make a long story short, Changkyun was having some problems with his studies meanwhile Kihyun was in the top during his high school years so his parents ask him to tutoring him. Kihyun accepted because Minhyuk was a _really_ good friend and his parents have always been nothing but kind to him… But that kid… and the worse thing was his parents insisted to tutoring him _in his own house_ , because Changkyun has so many distractions in their own, especially his big brother that babied him all the time and can’t stand someone scolding him and for first time since he moved, he regretted he lived alone.

That day he woke up with a bad feeling, probably bringing Changkyun into his house would give him all the power to bully Kihyun without any interference, he just shake of the thought of all the things the younger would do to him, sadly even when he didn’t want to, a promise was a promise right? It was already 9 am and as he promised he was walking to picking him on his house, ‘ _because the prince can walk until there for his own’_ , seriously, they lived extremely close to each other, only 5 minutes walking.

As expect, Changkyun still was in pajamas with no intention to get up of his bed, his mother needed to apologize with Kihyun several times asking him to have breakfast with Minhyuk while she tried to wake him up… again.

There, Minhyuk was already taking his breakfast, Kihyun guessed his father was outside or working, that’s not strange even when it was Saturday, he sit next to him and started the conversation.

“Why your parents chose me to tutor him?” – He decided to ask for god-know-how-many-times

“Because you’re smart” – Minhyuk was usually a carefree person but the concern he wasn’t giving it to the matter was bothering him.

“But your brother hates me!” –

“Really?” – It’s not the first time Kihyun said that, so Minhyuk wasn’t surprised at all at this point– “Actually I think he likes you”

“Stop Joking” – The younger of the two refuted, what a crazy idea

“I’m not joking” – Kihyun didn’t know if Minhyuk was getting angry or was hiding his laugh, but he didn’t want to know either – “I think he has a crush on you actually”

What a lie, Kihyun almost laughed at his face - “Shouldn’t you be worried about _your little brother_ having a crush on me?”

“No” – Minhyuk smiled – “Because I’m going to _kill_ you if you do something to _my little brother_ ”

Minhyuk was smiling but Kihyun didn’t take it as a joke, he knew how bad his brother complex was, and definitively wasn’t intending to do something to him anyway.

An hour, he needed to wait for that _stupid_ kid an hour to be ready to go, his day didn’t even begin and Changkyun was already giving him a hard time. Kihyun needed to spend with him until 5 pm and bring him back home, maybe he can take advantage of the situation and teach him some _lessons_ … And he wasn’t talking about school.

The walk to Kihyun’s house was surprisingly quiet, only hearing the kids playing in the small park at the other side of the street and some cars, peacefully with any of his hateful comments about his appearance, walking next to him as if they were good friends, Kihyun looked at him, detailing every part of his face, can deny he found the youngest really good looking, his eyes were charming, his nose was big but didn’t look bad, and his lips looked so kissable, so pretty, if only he could stay with his mouth close for the rest of the year it could be better.

“You’re staring” – Kihyun didn’t notice he didn’t take his eyes off from the younger in long time, he was slightly embarrassed.

“No, I’m not” – he wasn’t planning to admit any time soon

“Yes, you were” – Kihyun didn’t reply and tried really hard to not look at him again.

He failed.

The rest of the way they didn’t share a single word, maybe he was in good mood or finally he was accepting Kihyun’s help… as if he could, he just needed to step in his house to let his mouth work again.

“You know” – Kihyun took a breath waiting for his comments – “If you’re going to invited someone to come to your house, at least you should clean a bit”

He did! All the fucking day he cleaned his house, what the prince want? Kihyun decided ignore him, sometimes it works and he let him alone.

“You can take your jacket off and let it wherever you want” – He tried to relax, the day just began and he knew it was going to be a hard one but what bother him more was seems as if Changkyun was already enjoying it.

“I think” – Changkyun continued after the lack of response from the oldest – “I don’t know how I’m going to concentrate today”

Kihyun finally looked at him since he entered, thinking he was willing to talk with him, maybe he had a big concern and that was the reason he was having a hard time studying… – “I mean, I need to see your horrible face in front of me all day” – Kihyun lost his patience – “I think in any moment I’m going to throw out”

They were alone, not brother or other family member, no one who could stop him to punch in his face. Even when Kihyun was the type who thinks before act, that time he couldn’t, with all his strength he pushed Changkyun so hard against the wall that was behind him and hold the collar of his shirt preventing him to move.

“Hey kid” – The voice that came from Kihyun was scary but Changkyun still had a playful smirk on his face as if he was making fun of him– “I’m not going to endure any of your bullshit today, get it? You little shit---”

Kihyun didn’t know how but in question of seconds he was the one with his back against the wall, maybe that kid was strongest than he thought he would be, Changkyun was close, so close that he can feel his breath against his face, smell the toothpaste and his cologne, fuck he smell nice, so masculine, unlike Kihyun who always smells as strawberry,  but the simple fact that having him so close made Kihyun shake of fear, their noses were touching, his hands in Kihyun’s hips and coming closer a closer until his lips were only millimeters away, Kihyun, on the other hand, was as a statue between the wall and Changkyun, trembling as hell, with his hands on the youngest  chest holding his shirt as if his life depended on it, looking as a prey about to be devoured. 

 Changkyun wanted to devour him indeed…

“So funny” – Changkyun let him go – “If you’re going to try to intimidate me, at least try to do it for more than few seconds” - Kihyun can’t say anything; he was still on shock trying to process what just happened.

With his back still in the wall, he stared at the youngest with fear, and noticed he was looking around his house, his things, his photos and at the end he sat on the couch.

“Should we begin or you’re going to lose the whole morning being stupid” – He still had that smirk Kihyun was starting to hate – “I didn’t kiss you; actually I didn’t do anything to you”

Kihyun was planning to kill him.

He didn’t have any other choice to let him enter in his bedroom where the desk was, but not before he left the door wide open so he can run if something happen, also took the chair nearest to the exit just to be cautious.

“I’m not going to force you, you know” – Changkyun said when he noticed the oldest almost was trying to be as far as he can – “I didn’t even kiss you! Why are you acting if I do something wrong?!”

“But you tried!” – He exclaimed almost as a whine feeling almost offended.

“Why could I want to kiss you?” – Kihyun didn’t reply – “With that face I could have feel grossed”

And there, the same Changkyun was back, Kihyun didn’t know which one he preferred, the bad mouthing or the almost rapist one.

“Actually, I should have kissed you” – Kihyun jumped for what the youngest just said and he laughed

“Why are you doing this to me?!” – He was getting angry again almost feeling as if he wanted to cry, he can handle a bit of bully but he was getting overboard, this was sexual harassment! - “What I did to you?”

“I wonder” - 

Kihyun finally relaxed and explained everything to the younger, he had some problem with math but surprisingly he understood very quickly, until the point Kihyun thought he was lying above his bad grades just to make fun of him… again, however, it was lunch time and Kihyun needed to cook, so, while he was resolving some exercises the oldest went to the kitchen to prepare something for both of them, Changkyun was (rarely) quiet doing his homework until the point Kihyun was lost on his own thoughts and forgot about the younger’s presence for a while

Big mistake, Changkyun was not the type who liked be forgotten, he got up and went to the kitchen, Kihyun was washing the dishes, so silently he put his hands around Kihyun, he wasn’t hugging him, more like he was cornered him against the dishwasher, feelings his back on his chest, and his but in his man member, his nose was in Kihyun’s neck and he was feeling him breath against his skin, he was human and a man so he was reacting to him, which the youngest found funny.

“I’m hungry, hurry up” – and let him go with now his head full of him.

~♥~

 

The rest of the day Changkyun didn’t try to do anything else to him, actually he was trying really hard to understand everything Kihyun explained, noticing he lacked a bit on math and chemistry, being a totally genius with literature, he did an essay Kihyun was in love with, also is pretty smart with English, so Kihyun was already planning on focus in his weak points the next week, even when the idea wasn’t really pleasant to Kihyun, he took his job seriously.

He walked with him until his home in silence, as always Changkyun climb to Minhyuk in the moment he saw him and the oldest started to ask him about his day.

At least he said he had fun and Kihyun was a good teacher, that made his heart a little bit warmed, but also he knew he was saying that for their family not to get worried and not for Kihyun.

However, before Kihyun left, Changkyun approached him in the entrance and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear “Bye bye prey” making Kihyun tremble of fear again. 

 


	2. I dream about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me like.. two month? to update but i'm going to be more responsible!! i swear!!!  
> I'm sorry if i made any mistakes! i'll be thankful if you tell me so i can fix them!!  
> i wrote A LOOOOT! hope you enjoy!

 

“What are you doing here?!” - Those were the first words Kihyun said in the moment Changkyun step on the café he was working at. Next to him was a pretty and tall man Kihyun has never seen before in his life, and actually Kihyun didn’t care enough to give him a second glare, he was extremely busy throwing burning arrows with his eyes at Changkyun who was happily looking for a seat to sit with his extremely handsome date.

“Coincidence” – he replied nonchalantly, sitting in a table near the bar,

“It’s not coincidence when you ask for me to my coworkers…” – Changkyun smirked, he knew Kihyun didn’t want him there, so what else can he do? Stay there and frustrate him obviously, that was the reason he lived for– “What do you want? Get lost” 

“I’m a customer now” – Changkyun raised an eyebrow, he was enjoying this too much – “Treat me like one”  
Kihyun was to reply when he noticed the owner was entering in the café, and with his personality, probably could lost his job in a instant if he try to kick Changkyun off,

“Yes sir” – Kihyun forced the best and brighter smile he’d do in that situation – “there’s something I can help you?”

“Yes” – Changkyun was pleased for Kihyun change of aptitude, but he found this as a new opportunity to bully him more – “I don’t find any interesting here, recommend me something, tiny man”

“To die” – Kihyun replied still smiling specially when he saw the look on Changkyun’s face and his date laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach trying to regain his breath. He was adorable

“Good one Kiki” – Kihyun hated that nickname; it mean something bad was coming – “let’s see who laugh at last”  
  
With that, Changkyun didn’t say anything else, but he did 60 minutes felt as an eternity for the poor Kihyunnie. He ordered chocolate cake with chocolate milk something extremely childish even for him, and his date, that later Kihyun found his name was Hyungwon, ordered a cheese cake and Americano, when Kihyun brought the food Changkyun said it wasn’t what he ordered and made Kihyun apologize with the chef who almost kill him for his “Mistake”, later, he “accidentally” throw all his drink over the table and floor and Kihyun needed to clean both, but the worst thing was, Changkyun staring at him, every little move Kihyun did was uncomfortable and when Kihyun was passing close to him, his slapped his butt, hard enough to make everyone in the café hear it.

Yoongi, Kihyun closest friend in the work, was also staring them and laughing every time Kihyun flustered face appeared, he was so cute, until the point he also wanted to bully him with Changkyun.

“He likes you” – He didn’t need to ask at all, it was kind of obvious for him

“No way” – Kihyun refused every possibility, it can’t be – “He hates me”

“Yes, I can see” – his said with a smirk in his face – “I can see he’s totally in love with you”

Kihyun didn’t want to handle with his friend, with Changkyun there was already bad.

“You need to stop here Changkyun” – Kihyun said when he felt as if he can’t control himself anymore – “I’m working”

“Then just do you job” – There was sarcasm in his voice – “and attend the customers, now bring me… ”  
At this point Kihyun can’t hold it anymore and grab Changkyun for his collar, “You don’t understand” – Kihyun made a pause – “You. Need. To. Stop. This”

“Yoo Kihyun!” – The voice of his boss resonated the whole café – “I can’t believe you, fighting with the customers?!”

“Boss it’s not like that…” –  
  
“Kihyun, hold your things and left the restau…”

“Please not” – Changkyun suddenly hugged Kihyun’s waist and putted his puppy eyes everyone fall in love with, even his boss – “It was just me bothering my favorite hyung from all over the world, it’s all my fault he didn’t do anything wrong, please don’t fire him”

Kihyun’s boss, who was totally in love of Changkyun at the moment just acceded - “Oh, Kihyun, you’re friend of this cute kid? Please bringing him more often, we’re glad to receive you here!” - And then left with a big smile painted all over his face

“You owe me this one kii” – Changkyun said when his boss was enough far to listen them - “Maybe you could…”

“Im Changkyun, stop this, it’s enough!” – Hyungwon who was extremely quiet all the time, finally raised his voice a little bit, making Changkyun totally shut him mouth up – “let the poor guy do his fucking job in peace right now, okay?!”

“Yes hyung” – and then, Changkyun totally stopped, it was a surprise to Kihyun because not even Minhyuk or his parents can’t make what Hyungwon did, who was that guy? Something inside Kihyun was burning, and he knew what it was.

Changkyun and Hyungwon paid the food and finally prepared to left, but not before embarrassed Kihyun one last time… that day

“BYE BYE KIKI HYUNG” – Changkyun shout to Kihyun who was at the other side of the café, bringing smiles and laugh from some of the customers and Kihyun’s coworkers, at the end the oldest could only sigh of frustration but relieve at the same time.

Changkyun was so fucking annoying.

~♥~

If Kihyun chose a thing he hated the most, it could be his job during exam period, he worked in a café near the faculty and during those times it became pledge of students when the college library don’t have more space.  
  
Busy with job, Kihyun only had few hours at night to study for his own exams, sleeping 3 or 4 hours every day, it was a surprise when he aced all his subjects.

Yes, Kihyun had a horrible week, but this time he can’t blame only to Changkyun and their incident on the oldest workplace.

He thought a lot about Changkyun the whole week, not only in their “Almost kiss”, “close embrace” or “you owe me this one kiki” also about his strange behavior, first, it’s only weird at that age to be so close with his older brother, right? Like usually 18 y.o guys don’t usually hate everyone near them and fought with everyone and everything? Also, the guy who was with him, who was him? That was destroying Kihyun inside, even when he was trying to ignore it, and last, why everyone thought Changkyun like him? When was clearly as the sun Changkyun only had hate for him?

Kihyun needed to prepare Psychologically for the worst, so he was planning a new tactic for that weekend, Changkyun enjoyed his reaction, he loved tease him until the point Kihyun felt as if he lost his mind, since his words didn’t affect him anymore, the youngest pass the line to “touch”, Kihyun knew that already, so he only need to stay calm during that day, but the problem was how can he do it when he was so close? Anyway, Friday come faster than Kihyun thought, he was already cleaning and preparing what he was going to teach him the next day.

He was tired as fuck only needed lie down on his bed to felt asleep.

That night he dreamt about Changkyun.

Fucking nightmare… 

~♥~

  
  
The morning came and Kihyun didn’t feel as if he rest at all, feeling as tired as he was the previous night, he ignored the first two alarms, getting up extremely late, he needed to take a bath, dress and be over there before 9Am, so… it gave him just… 5 minutes.  
  
Not even harry potter with all his magic can’t make it on time, so he decided to message Minhyuk who rarely was not only awake, but also willing to move his lazy ass and brought Changkyun to his apartment.

If Kihyun could say a moment he couldn’t close his mouth after see a handsome boy, it could be the moment he saw Changkyun that morning, he dyed his hair light brown, was wearing an earring, black long sleeves shirt and black jeans, he’s hot as fuck shit, but it was not like Kihyun would admit it any time soon.

Minhyuk left after few minutes and the normal Changkyun was there too - “Can you at least close your mouth?” – Kihyun rolled his eyes, but he knew he needed to do it.

“Should we begin?” – He said ignoring his comment – “Go to the desk, I’m going to be there in a second”

“Mmm? Just come with me, it’s not like I can do something by myself”

“I didn’t have time to take breakfast before you arrived” – Kihyun said rarely kind – “I’m just going to prepare something fast and go”

“Then, I’m going to lie on your bed meanwhile you’re cooking” – Kihyun raised an eyebrow – “I’m sleepy”

“Yes, whatever”

He wasn’t asking for permission, it was a statement and Kihyun just let him because he didn’t want to be harassed so early.

Kihyun ate some cereal while he was staring at the boy on his bed, he was cute, handsome and hot at the same time, how is that possible? If only he can stay in silence… wait… Actually the youngest was totally in silence for the longest time they spent together and didn’t move at all… Great, he fell asleep.  
  
Changkyun was so cute, curling there alone, hugging the pillow he used every night, Kihyun didn’t have the heart to wake him up… well… actually he didn’t care at all, with all his strength he shouted...

“WAKEEEE UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!” –

“mhhhm I don’t want to” – he whined cutely, probably the cutest sound Kihyun has ever hear in his whole life.

Changkyun took the oldest for his waist and maneuvered to made him lay next to him, hugging him tight, putting his head in his chest, smelling his scent, Kihyun could feel his cheeks tinting red feeling how moved his hands against his back pulling him closer and closer, hoping Changkyun couldn’t feel how his heart beated faster and faster for every move of the boy, “cute” that was the last thing Changkyun said before he go back to sleep. That position made Kihyun feel… comfortable, without noticing he also felt asleep letting Changkyun cuddle with him.

~♥~

It was around 1 pm when Changkyun woke up, noticing the person who was laying next to him, he can’t avoid staring him for few minutes, until the oldest moved a bit until he was totally awake.

“Good morning” – The youngest said first – “You know, see your face when I wake up is definitively something I could be scary of”

Kihyun rolled his eyes… - “Fuck” – …and cursed at the moment he saw the watch on the wall – “We lost half of the day”

Yes, they lost the whole morning, but any of them was moving? No.

“Don’t worry” – Changkyun said moving his head against his chest again but this time Kihyun pushed him away

“Get up, we have things to do” - 

They studied the whole afternoon, until 6pm this time; Kihyun gave him lunch, obligating him to eat faster because “They don’t have enough time”.  
  
However, Kihyun didn’t have time to explain him all he was prepared, telling him if he had any dude he can call him whenever he wantred and gave him his number…. The biggest mistake he has ever done...

Changkyun in any moment saif any of those comments he liked the most, he didn’t harassed Kihyun either. Maybe he was maturing and finally let him live…

Hahaha, No

They were ready to left, Kihyun was putting his shoes until he felt a pair of arms around his stomach and his breath again his neck, again.

“What do you think are you doing?” – But this time Kihyun fought back

Changkyun moved his head closer until his lips reach his ear - “I was wondering what Minhyuk will do if he knows we slept together…”

“Don’t make it sound as if we did something else”

“But I didn’t”

Changkyun moved closer to his neck and kiss him, making Kihyun tremble for the simple touch, more when he felt his tongue against his skin, licking lightly, Kihyun promised he didn’t going to react to his touch, so he tried to stay calm, but he fail when he felt Changkyun biting him hard, letting a big big BIG mark

“What are you doing?” – Kihyun finally broke free and run until the closer mirror, only to find in his neck was already forming a bite mark – “OMG I have to work tomorrow you know!”

Changkyun was laughing, he didn’t worry about the man who just marked him, but instead of how he would hide it from his co-workers? Cute

“Don’t worry” – Changkyun finally said

“Your parents are going to kill me!” -  
  
“My parents are not around tonight” –

“Oh, but Minhyuk…”

“Minhyuk’s going to be at home in an hour from now, if we’re faster enough, you can borrow some of my clothes and hide it”

That was the best option, practically Kihyun made Changkyun run until his house covering his neck with one of his hands, ignoring the glazes of the neighbors and random people on the street, practically dragged him into his own house and lock him into his bedroom,

Changkyun was enjoying it, Kihyun can saw it all writing on his face, at the moment they step up on his room… Kihyun was his prey… again.

Changkyun pinned him again, this time against the door he was leaning on, wrapping his hands around his waist and brushing them lightly, looking straight to his eyes that were just millimeters away from the other, Kihyun was staring at his lips instead, so deeply, so hungry, how do they feel? He licked his own just with the thoughts of having them moving against his in not time, about his tongue dancing with his own, about Changkyun’s hands holding him, moving lightly, touching every single part of Kihyun’s back, until his hips, moving his hands to grab his butt and making him yelp in surprise, Kihyun moved closer to him, rounding his slim arms around his shoulders; Changkyun smirked for the oldest actions but instead of kissing him his head went to bite his ear bone, played a bit with his neck which he already self-proclaimed his favorite place in this world, delivering soft and gentle kisses, Kihyun was holding him for dead life, putting him closer and closer, needing the friction between their bodies, then Changkyun moved to finally kiss Kihyun…

Kihyun has never felt their “predator-prey” relationship until the moment his lips meet Changkyun’s, not because was a bad kisser or a rough one, OMG no! instead it was because how small, weak and defenseless he felt every time Changkyun moved his lips and slid his tongue into his mouth fixing perfectly as if it was the place it belong,

Kihyun knew they were going overboard when Changkyun slipped one of his hands under the oldest shirt and slowly moved it upwards, lightly brushing his fingers against the warm skin, Kihyun moaned lightly against his lips and this made Changkyun smiled.

He didn’t want to stop, no no, he actually needed anyone else touch him like this, even if it could be Changkyun, he was starving due to his lack of action since he broke with his last boyfriend, and it was two years ago but also he didn’t want to show how much he was enjoying what Changkyun was doing either, sadly for him, his body was weaker than his mind, reacting exactly as the youngest wanted, moaning between touches and kisses but when Kihyun was about to ask him for more…

“Changkyunnie are you already at home?” – He can hear his brother opening the front door

“Fuck” – both of them said.

He quickly look into his closet for a sweater that can hide the love mark and let Kihyun there, trying to calm down a bit and run to received his brother,

“Hyung” – Changkyun run to hug him but not as hard as he used to do... because of his little friend half awake – “I missed you”

“It’s been less than 12 hours Kyunnie” – Minhyuk smiled brightly for his brother cuteness and pinch his checks – “Where’s Kihyun?”

“Using the bathroom” –

“In your room?” – Minhyuk was a sun but not stupid, he knew something was going on between them, something he didn’t like - “Listen Kyun, if between you and Kihyun…”

“Oh Minhyuk, you’re here” – Minhyuk noticed Kihyun was wearing his brother favorite sweeter and both of them were extremely nervous – “Should I be worried?

“No” – they said at unsound –

“Okay” - 

~♥~

That night when Kihyun finally was at home, he almost hit the wall… with his head… multiple times, now that he thought carefully about his day, everything what happened on Changkyun’s bedroom could be prevented if the oldest just left the house before Minhyuk arrived, or maybe better, if only he wouldn’t have left his aparment and let the boy walk home alone, stupid stupid stupid, stupid Kihyun, he shouldn’t has let him do what he did. Every part Changkyun touched was burning, he can feel his hands still over his body, and his heart beat beating faster than before…. Why? He should hate him! But he didn’t regret anything… weird, even for him. 

That night he received a message from Changkyun

“Kiki don’t do anything strange with my sweeter okay? it's my favorite!!”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and wanted to throw away his phone, stupid Changkyun.

He didn’t take any of his precious time to reply him, instead he went directly to sleep.

He dreamt about Changkyun again…  



	3. Last class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back, i said this going to have 5 ch. right? well i'm sorry, i'm planning to do more <3  
> hope you enjoy this little mess  
> please if i did any mistake please tell me and i'm going to fix it  
> Hope you enjoy <3

 

“You’re taking the habit of coming here to bother me right?” – Changkyun was already sitting on one of the tables, with perfect view to the bar, this time his date was a cute guy, a bit taller than both of them, deep dimples and almost non-existent eyes, again, Kihyun didn’t give him a second glare.

“Of course” – Changkyun smirked, the one Kihyun hate the most – “Then how I’m going to see my Kiki Hyung?”

“Don’t call me like that!” – Kihyun seriously hate that nickname and ignored completely the “My” part – “You can use “Ki”, “Hyun”, “Kihyunnie” “Hyunnie” why Kiki?”

“Because I know you hate it of course!” - Changkyun explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world – “Why should I use a nickname you like? Idiot”

“Hey! I’m your Hyung, brat!” –

“Yes, My _Kiki_ Hyung” –

“But that’s a name you use for a monkey!” – Kihyun whined, not letting go the subject.

“A monkey? More like a hamster!” – Changkyun laughed, a genuine and contagious one – “Should I call you Hamster now? It suits you better! Even in your height!”

“Yah!!!” – Kihyun looked offended and that made Changkyun laugh even more – “But we’re the same height!”

“Emh… Excuse me?” – Changkyun’s date finally said after few minutes of awkward silence– “Shouldn’t you introduce us Changkyun?”

“Yes Changkyun” – If Kihyun was sincere, he forgot completely about his existence – “I can’t believe you didn’t introduce him until now!”

“Well, Kiki Hyung, he’s Lee Jooheon, he’s a friend from my school” - Changkyun said while the other two were shaking hands - “Jooheon Hyung, He’s Kiki Hyung…”

“Yoo Kihyun, my name is Yoo Kihyun” – the oldest of them interrupted, rolling his eyes- “Nice to meet you”

“He’s my stepbrother’s friend and…” – Changkyun finally said and then added – “my boyfriend I guess”

His WHAT?!!!

“Your W-” – but his month couldn’t work as fast as his mind before someone interrupted him again

“Oh Kiki!” – Again that nickname, fuck – “How are you?”

“Hi, mmm, I forgot your name” – Kihyun admitted even if I could sound a bit harsh – “how Kiki?! You too?!!” 

“You can’t call him Kiki, Hyungwon Hyung!!!” - Changkyun whined – “Only I can call him like that, right Kiki Hyung?”

“Actually you can’t-” – Hyungwon interrupted again –

“But you never said me his name!” – He defended himself before Changkyun choke him.

“MY NAME IS KIHYUN!” –Kihyun finally shouted out of frustration making the whole group laugh at him.

“Kihyun, okay I’ll remember it!” – Hyungwon and Jooheon said smiling, they also thought Kihyun was extremely cute and could help his friend to see him. 

“Anyway, how is that Minhyuk is your stepbrother?” - Kihyun forgot about the “Boyfriend” thing, maybe he should work on his memory more or maybe he was so surprised? Who knows- “I thought you were real brothers”

“Oh, he/I didn’t tell you?” – Hyungwon and Changkyun said at the same time, then smiled to each other, disgusting Kihyun thought – “My dad and Minhyuk’s mother got married when we were younger, like 6 or 7 years ago, Hyungwon is Minhyuk’s childhood friend”- Changkyun explained

“I was Minhyuk’s childhood friend” – Hyungwon corrected him, everyone could feel sadness on his voice and Changkyun moved his hand to console him…. What happened? Minhyuk’s everyone ray of sun, it was really difficult believe he did something wrong, but Kihyun just can’t judge without knowing, especially when he was being biased towards his friend and Hyungwon seemed pretty nice too 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell to your boyfriend” – Jooheon said, making Kihyun remembers about that

“About that…” - Someone interrupted him again, that wasn’t Kihyun’s best day –

“Yoo Kihyun!” – its Yoongi this time – “Go back to work!”

“Go” – Hyungwon said to him – “this time I’m going to keep an eye on him” – He pointed with a finger to Changkyun and Smile

“Thank…”

“YOO KIHYUN!” –

“I ALREADY HEAR YOU MIN YOONGI” –  
  
Kihyun left after that, meanwhile Changkyun and his friends were deciding what to eat and talking a bit, as Hyungwon promised The youngest didn’t bother him at all, even if sometimes he still stared at Kihyun’s direction, nothing he can’t handle, when they finally decided, Jimin, other of Kihyun’s coworkers and Yoongi’s favorite dongsaeng, wanted to take their order, but Changkyun, kindly, asked if Kihyun could do it instead, so Kihyun went and took their order and brought their food, a bit scared for Changkyun making a scene again, but he didn’t, Hyungwon’s power over him was amazing, someday he wanted to having it too.

After few minutes, Kihyun free hour finally came so he was planning to go and sit with Changkyun, wanting some answers of course, not because he enjoyed talk with him, no no no obviously no, it was not like he felt something warm burning on his stomach after the first proper conversation he had with the youngest after two years knowing each other, it was not like the bad feeling about Hyungwon was appearing after saw them laughing together, of course not… And while Kihyun kept lying to himself, he didn’t notice the arms dragging him into the bathroom and locking the door,  
Great, Changkyun, the reason why his mind was a disaster

“What do you thing are you doing?!” – he said after being pinned against the handwash, putting some force to sit him there and stood between his parted legs, grabbing him by the waist to pulled him closer,

“Well, Hyungwon Hyung prohibited me to talk to you or touch you or bother you in any possible way” – Changkyun explained – “I’m starving”

“What does that supposed to mean?!” – Kihyun pushed him away by the chest but so lightly than Changkyun didn’t even move – “Let me go, I’m working!”

“No right now” – Changkyun brushed his bangs almost as a loving act, making Kihyun flush and embarrassed all of sudden, rolling his head and avoiding his eyes, so Changkyun moved his hands until his neck, where he left his marks – “They disappeared”

“No, they didn’t” – He pulled Changkyun’s hand out of him, not so gently – “I covered them with makeup”

“Oh” – Changkyun moved his hand and reach Kihyun’s chin, forcing him to look at him, slowing joined their forehead and staring at him directly into his eyes, as if he could see his soul between them, with his thumb he brushed lightly his tutor’s lips who without think took it between his lips and lick it, regrets came later.

“You’re playing with fire, Kiki” – Maybe that was what Kihyun wanted and was waiting for, even when he loved to lie to himself, the fact that Changkyun can turn him on faster than any other thing or any other person, scared him, so when the youngest finally join their lips and moved against his, Kihyun’s body was already burning.

He swears Changkyun knew exactly which effect he has on Kihyun, and how crazy he became when he bits his lower lips just before lick it gently, or how the way his tongue force between his lips and move against his own turn him on so bad, unconsciously moaning between kisses.  
  
Changkyun pulled away first, making his tutor whines for the lost but instead of move away, Changkyun directed his head to his own neck, intertwined his long and beautiful fingers into his hair, while Kihyun keep himself busy unbuttoning Changkyun’s shirt, kissing and biting his ear bone, neck until his chest, leaving more marks as revenge, especially a big one just in the middle of his chest.

“Kiki…” – Changkyun semi-moan with his deep and sexy voice, but whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by Hyungwon

“Changkyun-ah” – He said with a worried voice – “Are you okay? You’re taking too long”

“I’m okay, Hyungwon hyung” – Changkyun had anger in his voice – “I’m going to be there soon”

“Soon?!” – Hyungwon Replied – “It’s been already 15 Min, open the door!”

“Okay okay” – Changkyun dressed fast and tried to calm down, but before he exited, gave a little peck to Kihyun – “We need to finish this later, Kiki”

“Kiki Hyung for you” – Kihyun said just when Changkyun opened the door, causing a small laugh from him

“I guess the toilet didn’t suck your soul from your neck inside, right?” - Hyungwon pointed the love bite Kihyun just left on his neck; Changkyun didn’t say anything and just walk away, few minutes later they left the café.

“Your boyfriend already left” – Yoongi knocked the bathroom’s door, waiting for Kihyun to already leave that place

“Stop the “Boyfriend” thing Yoongi” – Kihyun whined while he walk out there until the kitchen

“Why?” – Yoongi followed him closely behind – “I guess you didn’t lock inside because wanted to talk”

“Shut up” - Kihyun moved his hand until his ears, so he can’t hear his friend talking – “I’m going to bully your boyfriend”

“Let Hoseok out of this”   


~♥~

 

It was exactly 6pm when Kihyun was done with his shift; finally! it had been a long day, not only for Changkyun, also the customers were horrible that day, some were really rude, others did a disaster which Kihyun needed to clean for them, just thinking about go home, cook and clean by himself was exhausting, in moments like that Kihyun missed his roommate, Seokjin, he often did the chores, he was the perfect person to live with, he cooked, clean, even brought home some sweets to give Kihyun when he was feeling down, why he needed to left to live with his boyfriend?! Stupid Namjoon, he stole his perfect maid.  
  
He was so immerse on his own thought that didn’t notice the boy who was waiting for him outside his workplace, Changkyun

“Kiki Hyung!” – The youngest called him with a little smile after noticing he was wearing his sweeter

“What the hell are you doing here?!” – Kihyun asked almost as a whine

“I forgot tell you before” – that didn’t make Changkyun lose his smile, he was planning something for sure – “My parents want you to come for dinner”  
That should be a gift from the heaven, so he wasn’t planning reject the offer, not even if he needed to walk next to Changkyun for 15 minutes, he can handle it.  
“Okay, I’m happily going to be there” – finally Kihyun smiled him back  
“Aww so cute!!” – Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin cooed behind him – “Go for it Changkyunnie!!”  
  
Changkyun gave him a confused smile while Kihyun was almost killing his friends with his eyes, well, if that was possible Yoongi could be dead a lot time ago… “I’m going to bully your boyfriend” – that was what Kihyun tried to say with his eyes, hoping his friend understood then he drag Changkyun out of it before they could say something else.  
  
“So…” – Changkyun tried to ask him carefully – “How was your day?”  
  
Kihyun can’t believe Changkyun tried to start a conversation with him, so without thinking he asked – “Who are you?” – making the youngest rolled his eyes.  
  
“That’s why I’m never kind with you”  
  
Kihyun kind of feel bad for being harsh with him, but who can blame him? He has being bullied by him for over two years! Now he tried to be friendly? That brings a lot of bad feelings from Kihyun, but still… he tried  
  
“Fine” – Kihyun finally replied his previous question after few minutes of silence – “my day was fine”  
  
But Changkyun only nodded, with any intention to ask anything else, well that was until they reached his house and he stopped Kihyun to get in.  
  
“Who is he?” – Kihyun showed a clearly sign of confusion because instantly Changkyun explained- “The guy out of the cafe”

“Who?” – Changkyun rolled his eyes, Kihyun knew about whom he was talking about but preferred to not reply, why should he?

“That guy who knew my name” - Stupid Yoongi with his big mouth, now he’s going to think Kihyun spent hours talking about him  
Kihyun didn’t want to reply but the weather was cold as fuck and that kid didn’t pretended to let him in until he reply his question - “Yoongi”

“Yoongi?” – Changkyun repeated

“Yes, Yoongi” – Kihyun tried to enter again but Changkyun stopped him - “What? Are you interested in him? Sorry for you but he’s already dating Hoseok”

“Hoseok?” – Changkyun only knew a Hoseok, and he was Minhyuk’s friend…

“Yes, Yes, Hoseok, there’s something wrong with your ears?” – Kihyun replied not so kind – “Now, can I enter in the house? I’d love to play 21 questions with you but my ass is freezing”

Changkyun moved and let him in, only to be jailed again by a teddy bear, as Changkyun called his mom who is exactly the same as Minhyuk; even his smile was the same, maybe that’s why he loved both of them - “Kyunnie!! Kihyunnie! You’re at home” –

“Hi mom!” – Changkyun’s mood change totally, for a cute/innocent boy – “Where’s Minhyuk and Dad?”

“Out” – Mrs. Lim finally let them go – “I asked them to buy something I forgot”

“Mrs. Lim, there’s something I can help? – Kihyun always asked the same, they have always being so sweet with him, the least he can do was help to cook right? Plus he didn’t want to spent time alone with Changkyun… he was dangerous

“Aww, Kihyunnie, don’t worry, I’m almost done” – she was so touched for Kihyun’s kindness, any of her sons help her with the kitchen, mainly because they could burn the whole house if they are nearest than 10mts - “Thank you, but this time you can go and watch some Tv with Kyunnie okay?”

 _No please no!_  
  
Kihyun, not really happily, went to sit on the couch while Changkyun was choosing a movie, a comedy, nothing Kihyun was really interested so, the oldest just close the eyes resting his head on the back of the couch, maybe because of his tired day, or maybe because he needed to prepared to spend god-knows-know-how-many-time alone with Changkyun,  
  
Well, those were only few seconds, because Changkyun didn’t wait at least a minute to go and sit on Kihyun’s lap, resting his back on his chest and burring his head on his shoulder.  
  
“What do you think are you doing?!” – Kihyun said loud enough to Changkyun hear him, but not his mother; he didn’t want to worry her.

“Watching Tv” – Changkyun replied as if he said the stupidest question ever

“Yes, but you can sit there” – he pointed at the empty seat next to him- “Move”

“What is the problem of sitting on my favorite hyung lap?” –

This should be a joke, his favorite what?!

“YOUR WHAT?” – Exactly the words he wanted to say… but he didn’t move his mouth and that wasn’t his voice either, Kihyun almost fainted when he saw the person with the worst brother complex of the world or at least Korea, staring at him with his I’m-going-to-kill-you eyes – “Repeat that again, who is your favorite hyung?”

“Kiki Hyung!” – The youngest replied fearless and pouting – “You were out and let me behind!”

“I bought you pudding” – Minhyuk said showing the bags he was holding

“Kiki who?” – With this the whole family, even their mom and dad were laughing and Kihyun had a small smile in his face, the whole scene was adorable and warm.

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about everything and anything, the way the family treated him was so cute and comfortable that sometimes Kihyun feels as a third son and sometimes he feels as the daughter-in-law, with a horrible and difficult sister-in-law trying to protect his brother, yes, Minhyuk.  
  
Kihyun left the house over 10 pm with a smile on his face.  


~♥~  


Kihyun didn’t know how to feel when he woke up that Saturday morning, he was feeling angst, but happy, and worried and relieved all at the same time, it was the last week he was teaching Changkyun, finally! His entrance exam was in few days so, the days he needed to spent his precious Saturdays chained up on his own house, rejecting his friend’s offers to hang out were finally over, he can go and meet some guy, forget about Changkyun and his constant harassment, but at some point, that didn’t feel right either…  
  
However, as usual, he went to his house to pick him up and almost drag him out of his bed and his house, he knew from his parents he has been spending whole nights without any sleep, probably nervous from his upcoming entrance exams, so the night before he baked some cookies for him, as a prize, (he finally accepted that fact after a whole night discussing to himself about cooking for him or “have enough time to do it and want to eat some too”)   
  
“For me?” – That was what Changkyun said a bit confused but still smiling when Kihyun offered him some of the cookies – “Thank you”  
  
He seemed really tired and something about that made Kihyun’s heart hurts, just a little bit okay? He shouldn’t be caring about that ugly guy, but… he didn’t bully him in the whole day and he can’t believe he missed his harsh words, not because he had some kind of kink, oh my god, no no no, it’s because he can see how down the youngest mood was.  
  
They spent the whole day studying, until 5 pm this time, Kihyun were really strict to have him a whole hour to rest, prepared his lunch and let him eat in peace, at the end of the day, Changkyun asked to used his bath while the oldest was resting his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes he was a bit tired too, until he felt something sitting on his lap with his kneels on each side of Kihyun,  
  
“What do you think are you doing?!” –  
  
“Sitting on my favorite Hyung lap” - Something about his conversation felt so similar that was already stupid as a déjà vu  
  
“Well, it’s not time to sit on me, move and let’s go back to your house so you can rest” – he tried to sound as kind as he can in that situation

“Nope~” – but the youngest reject with a cute voice, before pinned his hands on each side of his head, looking down of him with hungry eyes,

“Nope?! Changkyun move! And let me…” – But before Kihyun can say anything else, Changkyun was already attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss, and... Fuck… Kihyun can’t do anything else than lost himself, responding hungrier and more passionate than Changkyun. When he was sure Kihyun wouldn’t move away, he let go one of his hands, with his free hand he took it off his shirt and use it to tied his partner’s above his head pinned them together

“Ch-Changkyun…” – Kihyun said with a weak voice – “Let me go”

“Are you sure?” – He said with a smirk in his voice, as if he knew how bad Kihyun already was – “I think you want this more than me”  
  
But Kihyun can’t reply because Changkyun was joining their lips again, teasing Kihyun’s nipples with his free hand, making the oldest semi moan between kisses, but that wasn’t enough, no, both needed that sweet friction, the one between their crotch, so when Changkyun lowered his hips and moved against his growing erection Kihyun couldn’t do more than hold the couch material, so strong that it seems it would break.   
  
“Do you like this?” – he asked but both of them knew the answer, he kept doing that until Kihyun felt it was enough, as he could, he Maneuvered to let his hands off of the grip and throw Changkyun off of his lap making him lay in the couch, Kihyun between his parted legs moving his hips against their already hard boner but this time less messy, finding a rhythm that make both of them enjoy.  
  
Kihyun was usually a teaser when was about making out, but this time he was so excited than he could undress Changkyun in that moment and go all the way, but still a small (really small) part of his brain worked just to zip both of their pants, moved their underwear and grab his erection with his own and stroke them together, taking off his shirt while his lips were attacking merciless his neck and chest, rarely Changkyun wasn’t complaining about this new position as he thought he would, actually, he was enjoying it, Kihyun can see it for the way his whole body was reacting, curling his legs and his hands strongly scratching the oldest back, becoming in a moaning mess, at this moment Kihyun suspected the whole building knew what they were doing… even when they’re not doing a lot.  
  
“Kiki” – He cried out loud when he found his released, covering Kihyun’s hand and torso with white. But Kihyun was still hard, so the youngest move his hand to stroke him instead - “Kiki come for me”- Just for those words of Changkyun Kihyun also come collapsing on top of Changkyun.  
well, at least he seemed less stressed and happier…  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes before received a call from Minhyuk asking them where they are and when they were planning to come, being the disgusting brother as he always was.  
  
After clean a bit they left the house.  
  
Minhyuk had a fierce look when they arrived, but after noticing Changkyun was fine, let Kihyun go.  
  
That night Kihyun received another message from Changkyun  
  
From: dumbass Kyun  
We should repeat that Kiki-Hyung –  
  
This time Kihyun decided to reply him  
  
To: Dumbass Kyun  
Go to sleep  
  
From: Dumbass Kyun  
Oki~


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i can hear you saying me "you updating fast? who are you?", I'M HERE!! ready for a new chapter?! enjoy ^^  
> As always, if i did any mistakes please tell me, <3  
> i decided to do shorter ch. but update fast, wait for me for 2 or 3 days more <3 i'll be back soon

“Come with me to dye my hair!” – That was what his now-self-proclaimed best friend asked him at first hour of the day on Monday, Minhyuk try new colors; he went to dark brown to blonde to silver to black, now which one is going to be? Also He’s the main reason why his hair was currently pink, if he keep listening him both are going to be bald before their 25th b-days. However, he accepted, it’s been a long time since they spent time together and seemed as Changkyun has been studying hard those day and that was the main reason why he’s inviting him.  

Kihyun’s classes are finally over yay! He took the first shift planning to meet his friend at 4pm at the subway station. When he was done Minhyuk was already there, looking extremely handsome as always bringing stares from random people, maybe he and Changkyun were no blood related but they shared that, they were extremely beautiful.

 

Yes, Kihyun was not blind and can accept it, those are facts!  

 

When they were finally there Minhyuk convinced him to go back to black and he accepted happily, pink could suit him and made him look “cute” as everyone said but also brought unwanted attention, not mentioning the fact he needed to be dying it constantly. He was excited but when the stylist was done Kihyun didn’t feel completely satisfied, maybe he needed to get used to it just as he did with his previous hair color.

 

Minhyuk dyed his with red, and… fuck… How is possible he suits every color? He looked so hot!

 

The par spent some hours more talking and walking around, Kihyun was dying to ask him something important but at the same time he hesitated a bit, he didn’t know if it could make the oldest upset and that was not what he precisely liked to do, Minhyuk was cute, yes, but when he was angry it was like being in front of a beast (just like Changkyun, yes, even the “cute” part) he needed to found the perfect moment… When the elder was happier.

 

“Minhyuk-ah, let’s go for something to eat” – it was already a bit late so probably the oldest were a bit hungry; ‘ _who is not happy when they’re eating?’_ Kihyun thought. They went to a small restaurant and ordered their food, meat and whine, if Kihyun couldn’t subtract information with food, then he was going to do it with alcohol! Good plan! When Minhyuk was happily enjoying his food was the perfect moment to Kihyun to attack.

 

“Can I ask you something?” – Kihyun asked so serious and polity than even Minhyuk got worried –

“Yes…?” – Minhyuk replied with a bit of concern in his voice – “What’s wrong Kihyunnie?”

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong” – Now Minhyuk was totally confused – “I mean I just want to know who Hyungwon is”

“How do you know him?” – He wasn’t upset but something in his voice didn’t sound so pleased.-

“He went to the cafe” – Minhyuk raised an eyebrow waiting for Kihyun to say more – “with Changkyun”

“Oh” – Minhyuk didn’t say anything else for few minutes – “Hyungwon was my childhood friend”

“They told me…”

 The oldest had a bitchy smile – “Ohhh… Are you jealous of him?”

Kihyun almost choked with his own saliva, jealous? Of course not… - “Why should I?!” -  He said maybe a bit so loud making the oldest smiled again.

“Don’t be” – Minhyuk replied as if he knew something, something Kihyun was trying to ignore – “he couldn’t even touch a hair of Changkyun, not in the way you’re thinking”

“Why are you so sure?” – Minhyuk was the most jealous brother, he was even worse than Changkyun and that was already something bad, why he had so much trust.

“Because a mother can’t date her son…?” – Now Kihyun was the confused one – “Well, I guess you can divorce of your husband but not with your sons” – Minhyuk said more for himself than for Kihyun

“Wait wait stop there” – Kihyun felt as if he was left behind at some point of the conversation – “Explain me please”

“Where should I start” – Minhyuk was smiling/almost laughing at Kihyun confused face –

“Where do you want” – Kihyun replied

“Changkyun told you we’re only stepbrothers right?”- Kihyun nodded – “and you know our parents own a company right?” – He nodded again

“Well, they build it when they got married, I’m talking about 8 years ago, Changkyun was barely 10 Y.O or maybe younger when that happened, they used to spent long days and complete weeks out, so as his brother I needed to take care of him” – so.. _‘That’s why they’re so inseparables…’_ Kihyun thought while hearing carefully all what Minhyuk was saying, he was opening a close wound, but he didn’t thought it was so serious, he only wanted to know about why Hyungwon has that power over Changkyun – “I’ve known Hyungwon basically since he was born, he helped me with Changkyun”

 

Then, there where that guy appeared – “At some point we became on their paternal figures, Hyungwon took my mom place for some years and took care of Changkyun in a way even I didn’t could do”

 

Well, now that explain why he obeyed him, everyone is scared of moms right? - “We were premature flowers”- Minhyuk sadly smile, just as Hyungwon few days ago- “we started dating when we were 13”.-

 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, pretty young indeed- “And broke when we were 19” – _What_?! 6 years?! He has known Minhyuk for over 2 years and the image he had of him was totally different, he thought of him as someone who can find someone different each week (Even if he didn’t actually do anything with them, but he can flirt anyway), but now knowing that he was a loyal tied man for 6 years… wow… “Listen” - Kihyun who didn’t say a word stared at his friends eyes- “I’m telling you this because you gained my confidence”

“Thank yo…”

“And because I know you and Changkyun have a thing”.-

“We don’t have a thing!!!” – He said a bit too loud again, bringing some stares from others customers – “I’m sorry”

“Its okay” – Minhyuk recovered the same smile he always had – “I’m okay with you and Changkyun dating”

Kihyun didn’t believe him and he didn’t do anything to hide his “You’re-a-liar” face– “Okay okay” – the oldest corrected– “I’m not okay with you and Changkyun dating, but he seems to relay on you lately and Thank you”

“For what?”

 “For take care of him” – suddenly a feeling Kihyun didn’t like appeared, guilt, he was thanking him but they did _that_ few days ago…

 

After a while Minhyuk left him saying he had a date, it was already late, like 9pm but streets were still full of people, anyway he didn’t like he was so far away of his apartment, to reach there going to him at least 2 hours or more.

 

When he was close, he did a fast stop on the convenience store and bought some food, but when he was walking immerse on his own thoughts, a drunk middle age man approach him

“Hey baby, are you alone?” – Kihyun couldn’t feel more disgusted and preferred ignored him, but that man hold his writs stopping him to leave – “I’m talking with you cutie”

“Disgusting” – Kihyun couldn’t believe he verbalized those words (he was usually really polite with older people), he has being approached for other people, man and girls, but if he ignored them usually they let him alone – “Let me go”

“Don’t you want to have fun with uncle?” – Kihyun tried to break free but he was so strong until someone holds his wrist and almost broke it

“He’s cute right?” – Kihyun felt that person hands protectively hugging him, pecking his cheeks he didn’t need to turn and see who he was, only with his voice was enough to recognize him – “but H.E. I.S M.I.N.E Do you understand grandpa?”

“Hey brat what do you think you’re doing interfering with my things?!” – He was so drunk, poor guy, not even in his dreams he can beat Changkyun, especially when he was angry – “Don’t you think is so late to be here flirting with him? Like 50 years late?”

Changkyun’s eyes were black, staring him with hate and disgust, he was furious about to jump and kick his ass if he tried something, the old man noticed this and run away… Changkyun was dangerous,

“Are you O…” – Changkyun cut what his was saying - “What happened with your hair?!”

Kihyun forgot about his recently visit to the stylist for a second– “I dyed it”

Changkyun didn’t say anything else and stared at his hair as if it was something wrong with it.

“Thank you” – Kihyun said a bit embarrassed- “For help me before”

“It’s okay, I don’t like other people touching my things, my family or my precious persons” – Changkyun replied as if was nothing, starting to walk to their street

In Kihyun’s head

Family = X

Precious persons = X

Things = O

“I’M NOT YOUR THING!” – Changkyun almost killed him, how someone as smart as Kihyun could be so stupid? However he didn’t care about the “My” part again, so Changkyun let it go.

 

While they’re walking Changkyun stole several stares at Kihyun’s direction, well, it’s better to say, at Kihyun hair’s direction, and the oldest noticed

 

“Does it look bad?” – He finally asked

“Yes” – Changkyun replied – “bad and ugly, nothing different as always”

 

Kihyun didn’t reply, he was already feeling insecure about this huge change, but hearing Changkyun saying that made his heart hurts so much, and seemed as the youngest noticed because didn’t wait too long to hold his waist and pulling him close, moving to reach his ear – “I’m joking, you look cute and hot at the same time, I don’t know if I want to hug you or undress you right now” –

 

Changkyun has always said a lot of cruel things to him before and it couldn’t flustered him as much as a compliment can, Kihyun suddenly felt embarrassed, wanted to hide behind something or someone, but the streets were totally empty now, obviously, it was almost midnight- “What are you doing here so late anyway?” – He finally found the strength to talk

 

“I was studying” – In other similar circumstances he could just ignore his question – “At the library”

“Oh right! Your exam is tomorrow” – they finally reached Kihyun’s building and now he was in front of Changkyun looking into the bag he was carrying, trying to find some chocolates he bought before and gave them to Changkyun– “Good luck”

 

Kihyun suddenly felt embarrassed again and turned to look the ground under him, Changkyun can’t smile more fondly, the guy in front of him was too cute to be real, he brushed his bangs again, as he did days before, so careful and lovely, he loved his black hair, it suits him so well making his beautiful features be more and more perfect.

 

When he realized Kihyun wasn’t planning to look at him, Changkyun hold both of his hands, Kihyun clearly saw how he moved them in front of his face and gave them a kiss, if existed a limit to be flushed, embarrassed and flustered, then Kihyun found a new level, one that only Changkyun can makes him reach, the oldest was practically petrified in front of the other, so with any prior notice, he joined their lips, just an innocent peck but that can make everything inside Kihyun shake.

 

“A good luck kiss” – Then he walked to his house, leaving a flustered, embarrassed and confused Kihyun behind him.

 

~♥~

Later, he received another message from Changkyun, he was already getting used to it

From: A-little-less-dumbass Kyung

Sometimes you’re a bit stupid

 

To; A-little-less-dumbass Kyung

What do you mean?! You brat…

 

From: A-little-less-dumbass Kyung

Good night Kiki Hyung :*

 

Stupid Changkyun! – Kihyun thought after throw his phone at some place of his room and buried his face onto his pillow

 


	5. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock Knock! here i'm back!!  
> this should've been posted last week but I'M SO SORRY i've been so busy lately! but now that i'm totally free i'm gonna be more responsible! Thank you for wait!  
> I hope you enjoy this <3 i've been writing a lof of fluff lately and i don't know if you like it.  
> again, if i did some mistakes please tell me!

There’s one a thing Kihyun hated the most, even more than Changkyun and his busy days or work, even more than his boss and his workmates and that was… Drive!!! Yes, drive! But every little thing has a reason right? Then here we go…. A few months after Kihyun moved to Seoul, One of his closest childhood friends died in a car accident, he was so devastated that cried probably all a month since then Kihyun didn’t touch the car his parents bought for him, but he was here now, fighting his worst fear for Changkyun, his bully.

*10 minutes before*

Kihyun had a tired day on work, nothing strange, being on winter break bring a lot of customers, he needed to be in two places at the same time just to cover half of the tables, the employees sometimes asked their boss to hire new personal, but not! _That stubborn asshole!_

 

Anyway, it was so early, only few minutes after 10pm, but Kihyun was so tired that already was comfortably on his bed, falling asleep, but then his cell ring, for few seconds Kihyun thought seriously about ignore it, but something about that call made him a bit uneasy, so after few rings he got up and pick up.

 

“Hello?” – It’s Changkyun’s number – “I hope is something important! I was sleeping!!”

“hmm, Kihyun-Hyung” – but wasn’t Changkyun – “You are Kihyun-hyung right?”

“Who are you?” – He said with any filter, all he wanted was hang out and go back to sleep and whoever on the other side of the phone didn’t let him

“Jooheon” – Kihyun tried to put a face in the voice, but he was not someone he remembered

“Jooheon… Who?” –

“We met on you work place” – then Kihyun knew who he was, that day he didn’t even remember with whom Changkyun was, all his attention was on the youngest.

“Yes yes! I know you! What happened?” – Forgetting formalism, it was not hour to be calling from someone else’s number or at least to be calling Kihyun.

“Kihyun-hyung” – His voice sounded a bit weird, as if he was scared or worried, Kihyun can’t tell – “I don’t know what to do!”

 

The black haired man can’t understand so well that situation, okay they barely talked for 30 seconds or less and now he’s calling him for telling his concerns? Shouldn’t he say that to his friends or his parents? – Kihyun’s head wasn’t in his best state.- 

 

“It’s Changkyun” – Jooheon said – “He fainted and I don’t know what to do”

“HE WHAT?!” – Then Kihyun was totally awake with his hands shaking, it was so difficult to breath and move –

“Fainted” – Jooheon repeated – “I tried several times to call Minhyuk hyung but he’s not answering, their parents are abroad, and I’m alone”

“Your direction… _now_ ” – Jooheon messaged it to him and Kihyun practically run to change clothes or it’s better to say, look for a sweeter and wore it above his light blue pajamas painted with little puppies, picked his car keys and let the house, walking to the parking a bit nervous, but it was Changkyun he was talking about, the strong Changkyun, the one who saved him, he just fainted and Kihyun can’t be more worried about, a bit hesitant he drove until Jooheon’s house and almost broke the door knocking it

“Hyung Hyung, come in” – Jooheon opened the door with a concern look and guided him to his living room where Changkyun was laying on the sofa.

“What happened?” – Kihyun exclaimed getting more and more worried as well

“Idon’tknowweweretalkingandsuddenlyhefellandIdon’tknowItriedtowokehimupbutnothingworked” – Jooheon said so fast that Kihyun found difficult to understand, at least he got the most important parts, they were talking and Changkyun fainted, okay, now, what can Kihyun do?

 

Kihyun kneeled in front of him and touch carefully his forehead, he was burning, “Changkyunnie, hey can you hear me?” - He said so softly and lovely that even Kihyun couldn’t believe that was his own voice, “Hey babe, wake up” – slowly he caressed his cheeks, then he remembered what Minhyuk has said to him, about Changkyun sleeping 2 or 3 hours every day and not eating or resting in any possible way…  

 

“I’m going to take care of Changkyun” – He said trying to lift him up, putting one arm on his knees and the other one on his shoulders, being careful to not wake him up, he has always being a bit thin but lately he was more losing weight,  

“Are you taking him to the hospital?” – Jooheon stopped him his walk– “I’m going with you”

“It’s not necessary” – Kihyun refused, he sometimes hated the idea to being alone with Changkyun, but not as much as some random guy being around Changkyun – “He just overworked himself, few hours of sleep and he’ll be fine!”

 

Carefully Kihyun left Jooheon’s house and walked where his car was,  sitting him down and with lovely hands he clicked the seat belt, staring at the boy sleeping for a while and  moved to drive now, after all the adrenaline left his body, he felt exhauster than before and nervous again, he drove all the way to Jooheon’s house for Changkyun, the guy who has being telling him how ugly, untalented, small, idiot and horrible Kihyun was from 2 years, but now that he was next to him, Kihyun can finally breath.

 

He had some difficulties to enter into his apartment, thank goodness his neighbor, Choi Youngjae, was around and willing to help, he let him sleep in his bed it was more comfortable and easier since he left the door open before and quickly look for a wet towel to put him on his forehead, as his grandmother told him to do for fever.

 

Changkyun was sleeping so peacefully on his bed, Kihyun tried to wake him up some times to give him some pills for his fever and almost coo at him when he cutely whined making impossible to take his eyes off of the youngest boy, he was beautiful! After a while of several tries Changkyun finally semi-woke, he wasn’t even conscious where he was or the person next to him, however, it was enough to Kihyun to made him eat his pills, undress him and with a wet towel cleaned the sweat over his body, strangely he let Kihyun do whatever he wanted without protest, not even once, -Changkyun is obedient when he’s sleepy- it’s good to know, Kihyun moved to his ex roommate’s bedroom and finally go back to sleep.

 

Kihyun rolled and rolled on his bed, making impossible to sleep again even when he was tired as fuck, after an hour of failed attempts he got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of hot milk as he always did on his long nights of insomnia and walked to his own room where Changkyun was peacefully resting, kneeled next to him, with his hand he brushed Changkyun’s bangs just as he has done before to Kihyun and moved it to his cheeks, that guy surely scared the shit out of him just few hours ago, he hold his hands brushing his forehand with his thumb – “Get well soon Changkyunnie” – he whispered even when he knew the youngest couldn’t hear him. Kihyun felt asleep there, kneeled next to his own bed holding Changkyun’s hand

 

~♥~

It was around 2 am when a really confused and a really disoriented  Changkyun woke up, trying to figure out where the fuck he was until he noticed the boy sleeping next to him, uncomfortably resting his head on the bed and their joined hands smiling for the scene in front of his eyes, so cute!, sadly he can’t remember anything, in a moment he was talking happily with his best friend and now he was on Kihyun’s bed, no complaining anyway; however, that didn’t matter at that point, Changkyun, as he could, made Kihyun laid next to him, trying to not wake him up, let him use his chest as pillow, playing his hair.

He was holding his whole world on his arms.

“I bet you don’t know how much I love you Kiki” - Before sleep he gave him a little peck.

 

 

~♥~

 

Kihyun can feel the warm of the body next to him and the par of arms holding him, he didn’t need to connect two and two to realize who was the pillow he used the whole night but instead of move away, he cuddled with him.

 

Probably he could never going to admit it but that day he discovered how much he loved skinship especially hugged and cuddle sessions, even if it was with Changkyun or maybe he liked it because was him?, only God knows.

 

Kihyun felt how Changkyun was waking up when he moved his arms to hug him tighter, brushing his hips with his thumb, so warm, and the kiss he gave him on the forehead made him totally flush, red and bright

 

“Are you awake?” – Kihyun could pretend to be sleeping but the flush on his cheeks was extremely obvious to try.

“Yes” - he finally opened his eyes to see Changkyun’s chest – “Good Morning”

“Good Morning Kiki Hyung” – Changkyun low tone sounded so deep and sexy when he woke up – “you know, your face at first hour is so ugly”

Kihyun tried to push him away of him for that comment but his arms were strongly around him preventing to any move – “I’m joking I’m joking” –

“Yes whatever” - Kihyun rolled his eyes getting ready to shoo him away this but suddenly the images of the previous night appeared on his mind, how the boy was feeling and something in his chest felt wrong again– “how are you feeling?”

The oldest move to accommodate against Changkyun again, it was so comfortable, Kihyun should be running of him, but instead he felt protected and warm – “I’m… fine? I don’t know what happened”

“You fainted” – Kihyun shake remembering the terror he passed the previous night – “I thought you overworked yourself”

“Oh…I have no idea” – Changkyun replied – “How I ended here?”

“Jooheon called me” – The youngest raised an eyebrow before pushed Kihyun down on the bed and topped him, this time the oldest didn’t pretend to lose his precious saliva and strength trying to pull him off of him.

“So” – Changkyun said with his damn smirk – “Are you telling me Jooheon call you, you got worried and run over there and bring me into your apartment to be sure I’m okay?”

 

In few words that was exactly what Kihyun did last night, but first dead that admit something like that to Changkyun.

 

“No, I’m not telling you that!” – Kihyun stared at the clock on the wall 9:45, thank goodness he had still few hours until his shift,

“Then?” – Changkyun was smiling; it was so funny how Kihyun was a terrible liar

“Then what?! – Kihyun still refused to look at the boy above him

“You didn’t get worried?” –

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me instead of interrogate me?!” – Kihyun replied out of frustration, he hated to be cornered and in that moment he felt as if he didn’t have any room to escape

“Thank you so much Kiki Hyung” – at least it sounded sincere.

“I was worried” – He said it almost inaudible if it was not because Changkyun was carefully paying attention to him he could has missed it, but Changkyun was listening, giving him his whole attention to him as always, even when he pretended he didn’t care what Kihyun say, he did.

“How can you be this cute Kiki~” – Kihyun found a new level of flush again, how was he supposed to reply to that? And since when they became so intimate? It should be the hour, yes of course.

“Don’t Coo at me, you brat!” – Kihyun tried to hide his face with his hands; he didn’t know if it was for the embarrassment or because Changkyun strong glare at him, but carefully Changkyun took them off and lay down to peck his lips…

“Ugh, I still don’t brush my teeth…” – But Changkyun couldn’t care less, and kiss him, this time Kihyun didn’t say anything and respond the kiss quickly, It was just as lovely and gentle as Changkyun as always with Kihyun, at least talking about kisses.

 

They didn’t know who deepened it, after a while the kiss become heater, more needed and more passionate, Kihyun who has been extremely passive with Changkyun until now, took the situation on his hands, and sat down pushing Changkyun to sit on his lap completely, while with his hands he unbuttoned his pajama shirt, attacking his neck with butterfly kisses dropping them all over his chest making a stop in his nipples and licking them, Changkyun didn’t even know how sensible that part of him was until he couldn’t stop the moan escaping from his mouth, a satisfied Kihyun drop the kisses to his stomach, making sure to bite his hipbone while his hands were strongly on his hips, pushing him up to have the best access to his nude chest and resting them on his butt, squeezed it few times before moving one of them to his inner tights making him spread his legs a bit wider to have a complete access to his half-hard erection,

 

Changkyun was satisfied with the sudden changed of aptitude of the oldest about making out, Kihyun was good with his mouth, and he was already losing himself between touches and kisses, well that was all until a strange sound interrupted them…. Changkyun’s Stomach.

 

Both of them froze at the moment, the youngest finding that the most embarrassed moment of his whole 18 years of life, can’t help but blush hard, so bright and red and totally a new side Kihyun has never seen from him before. After few seconds of torturous silence, Kihyun can’t stop himself and laughed at his face, lying again on his bed, trying to control himself with any favorable results.

 

“Heey~ don’t laugh!!!” – Changkyun cutely whined becoming more and more embarrassed every second – “I didn’t have dinner last night! Hey stop!!”

 

But Kihyun can’t just hold it back, it was so cute! It totally shift the sensual air between them to a comic one, - “let me cook something, you can go and wash” – and definitively he wanted to wash some of the embarrassment from before, Changkyun hesitantly got up from Kihyun’s lap and went to the bathroom, noticing the pajamas he was wearing belong to Kihyun too, not talking about the fact he didn’t have any memory about changing clothes, that brought a new kind of embarrassment to the youngest, maybe it wasn’t the best of his days.

 

After a while Changkyun can clearly hear desperate knocks on Kihyun’s door and the voice of Minhyuk shouting something about his dead brother, great, he was panicking and killing Changkyun on his mind.

 

He didn’t take any second to exits the room to meet his favorite person worried face, and feels guilty after receive one of his bear hugs – “Changkyunnieeeee!” –

 

“Hyung! I’m fine don’t worry” – Minhyuk was crying, well that’s probably the normal reaction that brings wake up with a message saying his little puppy fainted for any apparent reason, Minhyuk didn’t let him go anywhere until verified he was totally okay and thanking Kihyun for take care of him. After they took breakfast, the siblings left Kihyun’s house with the promise of take care of Changkyun.

 

~♥~

 

During that night, Kihyun was already waiting for Changkyun’s message to come, and as he expected, he send something to him but the words he wrote let Kihyun out of breath

 

“Thank you so much for take care of me last night Kiki-Hyung”

 

Probably if someone else read that message could think it was nothing, just a kid showing with a short message gratitude for his hyung, but no Kihyun, for Kihyun it was the most precious thing someone have sent him to him, or maybe was precious because was Changkyun who sent it, who knows, every depend of Kihyun accepting that fact.

 

However, after staring at the message for several minutes, Kihyun finally found the strength to reply him - “It’s nothing Changkyunnie! Rest well”

 

Definitively something in their relationship was changing and Kihyun didn’t know if was for good or bad.


	6. i'll be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

“Those girls are so annoying!” - Kihyun said for the exasperation, a group of 5 girls have been coming everyday for a whole week just to find a little moment to flirt with Kihyun, AND THEY DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO HIDE THEIR INTENTIONS!  At that point Kihyun can name them all! Chen Xiao, Seola, Exy, Dayoung and Yeonjung, yes, that was how loud they were shouting their names for Kihyun could remember them all since he usually has bad memory with names or faces, actually he only has bad memory with persons… also Kihyun was totally confident with his appearance, of course he knew he was good looking, but usually female customers visit the café for Jimin, even sometimes for Yoongi. But no this time, He can’t deny he enjoyed the attention the first day for like… 5 seconds but now after few days it became more and more bothersome.

 

It went to order different drinks, to insist to ask him private questions, to try to get Kihyun’s number, to invite him to dates, to try to touch him… and fuck just remembered how much he hates skinship… especially when those girls were the ones trying to do it… that scene with Changkyun days ago was just an exception.

 

And what he hated the most was his boss, fuck that someday he was going to plan his murder and dance above his body… and he wasn’t joking! More than once he tried to no-too-kindly reject them but his boss and his “Do you know how much they spend here every day?” didn’t allow him.

 

During some days he was wondering how those girls could react after discover Kihyun was totally and proudly gay, will be disgusted? Maybe they will hate him? However he was extremely curious, and seemed as other person had exactly same idea because one day when Kihyun was taking their order, a pair of arms hold him around his tiny waist giving him one of the warmest back hugs and at the moment he turned around to look at the one behind him, that person gave him a little peck on the lips… Changkyun

 

“Babeeeee!” – Kihyun cringed; he hated being called by pet names, especially by someone younger than him, ESPECIALLY if that person was Changkyun – “How long are you planning to make me wait!”

 

“Changkyun, what are you…” – Kihyun said really low so those girls can’t heard him but a wink from Changkyun made him understand what was he planning – “Changkyunnieee, I’m sorry! Just let me take their order and I’m going with you”

“I can wait for you an entire life Kiki” - Kihyun didn’t know how to felt, he was embarrassed, wanted to throw up, wanted punch his face and cringe, but just rolled his eyes, that was cheesy as fuck

 

“Okay chess ball go there and wait a little bit longer” – he said with a smile, to not ruin the plan, if he was lucky enough those girls will stop bugging him, after another peck Changkyun went to greet Yoongi and his boss, Kihyun swear he looked at three devils joining to make his life more difficult and FUCK they were doing a good job!

 

Kihyun followed with his eyes to Changkyun immersed on his own thoughts until a girl talk again

“Oppa…” – Yeonjung said first – “Are you already dating someone?”

“Yes” – A little lie didn’t kill someone right? – “I’m sorry”

“OMG! But you boyfriend is so cute!” – said Seola this time – “I ship them!”

“Me too!” – It’s Chen Xiao this time, Kihyun raised an eyebrow that’s not the reaction he was waiting for – “Oppa you need to tell us everything!”

“Yeeeeeees!” – All of them said at unsound-

“I’d love to” – Not really – “But he’s waiting for me and I need to take your order”

“The usual, Oppa!” – They always asked for the same but he still needed to do his job, after write their already memorized order he went to give them to the chef and went where Changkyun was sitting

“Okay what are you doing here?!” – Seemed those were his favorites words every time Changkyun step on in the Café

“You’re welcome!” – Changkyun said being totally sarcastic while rolled his eyes,

“Thank you” – Kihyun repeated his act – “But now, what are you doing here?!”

“Picking you up” – Kihyun’s face showed total confusion - “We’re going to have a date today”

“I don’t remember agree to that” – Kihyun was tired and with any mood to go and support Changkyun’s aptitude for only-god-knows how many time.

“Sadly for you” – Changkyun wasn’t even planning let him go anywhere – “We’re already in one”

 

~♥~

 

“Again, remember me how I agreed to come here with you?” – Kihyun said at the moment he step off of his car, Changkyun dragged him to his apartment so he can let his school stuff, pick the car and finally went to a amusement park, other of the things Kihyun didn’t find attractive for a first date (other way to say he was scary of the attraction there)

“Because I’m irresistible” – he semi-joked

“Yes, sure” – He said with a sarcastic tone – “I hate amusement park”

“But you’re going to love it because you are with me” - Sometimes Kihyun wanted to kick Changkyun’s ass and this was one of those moments.

Over there, it was a game where with a gun they needed to shoot at a glass towel, Kihyun wanted to tried, but fuck he was THE WORSE! He tried 5 times, but not even once he did it, meanwhile Changkyun was making fun of him,

“Kiki Hyung you SUCKS” – he was laughing loudly that even the owner was smiling with him

“Oh oh, you are so good? Why don’t you try?” – Kihyun was ready to make fun of him too and really he was waiting his failure but Changkyun success with only a try – “I hate you”

Changkyun can just laugh harder, he knew he can make it, the owner let him choose one of the prizes there and instead of the water guns and other stuff Kihyun could love more, he pick a big teddy bear that say “I love you” when he touched his stomach, Kihyun surely wanted to kill him – “Here for you”

Kihyun took the bear with a why-should-I-want-this face - “I still hate you” – But Changkyun just smiled again, it was embarrassing have it around the park but however, Kihyun wasn’t the type who cared about what other people said of him, he was hugging the bear as a little kid, which created a cutely images Changkyun surely loved because he can’t stop smiling the whole time, also the fact he was holding Kihyun by his waist, making sure people understand he was his and only his.

“What do you want to try now?” – Changkyun asked, which made Kihyun more confused than ever, he usually didn’t care about his opinion, a clear example, they were in a park now

“I wanna go to my house and sleep” – the youngest dropped his hand and squeezed Kihyun’s butt – “H-hey!!”

“The roller coaster seems fun!” – The oldest hated that idea more than his job and Changkyun together.

“No, please no” – he was totally willing to beg for it he HATED roller coasters, actually he hated everything with fast speed and the roller coaster was a big No-No thing

“Oh Oh, you don’t wanna” – Changkyun raised an eyebrow having a playful smirk on his face, shit that fucking smirk Kihyun hated the most – “We need to do it then”

Changkyun dragged a scared Kihyun over the line, while he was trying to make him change his mind – “Please Changkyun, I’m gonna do whatever you want”

“Don’t say me that Kiki” – Changkyun was holding him strongly so even the idea to run away was unacceptable- “You don’t know what I’m capable to do”

 

Kihyun shake thinking what dirty things he can do if Kihyun allow him, so something inside him tell him it was better just fight his fear and ride that roller coaster, Yoo Kihyun being submissive? That was something all his old friends could make fun for the rest of his life, so he took all his courage and didn’t beg anymore but when he was just 3 persons apart to enter it… he freak out again – “Pleaseeeeee, I swear I’m going to do whatever you want, please please please”

 

“Promise?” -  Changkyun raised his pinky finger and Kihyun not even thinking twice hold it with his own

“Yes, yes I promise!” – Then Changkyun moved them away of the line with that fucking smirk he surely hates– “I swear you will regret this later”

Kihyun didn’t say anything; He knew it from the beginning he will regret his decision and he did it even more when he noticed where Changkyun was walking at… the Ferris wheel.

“But this is even worse!” – Not really, but he didn’t want to be alone with Changkyun in a small place, it’s dangerous.

“But I really WANT to do this” – The oldest noticed he actually wanted to do it, not only for mortified the poor Kihyun– “Kiki Hyung please do this with me, for me”

“Okay” – Kihyun didn’t complain anymore, after all, it was nothing to be scared of, like, it round really slow and he didn’t have any complain with high places either.

 

They walked until the line, Changkyun seemed like an excited puppy, the Ferris wheel was high, as it could touch the sky – “The view should be awesome from the top” – Changkyun commented and Kihyun couldn’t agree more, it was already late, the last time the oldest checked the time it was around 8 pm, so they could see a perfect images of Seoul city at night.

 

It wasn’t even 5 minutes since they were waiting for their turn when the evil of the jealous attacked Kihyun, few meters away of them were a pair of girls looking at them as if they were planning with whom they will flirt and seemed as both were fighting about Changkyun, Kihyun didn’t know if feel offended about their lack of interest of him, or wanted to walk were they were and shouted Changkyun was his… wait wait, Kihyun, stop boy, breath in breath out, he was not yours, what was the problem of two girlies wanting to bail on Changkyun… but but… They were so annoying!.

 

And of course Changkyun noticed the change on Kihyun, he was holding the bear as if his life depended of it, when he followed what Kihyun was staring at, he noticed the girls and smiled – So cute – Changkyun said too low that Kihyun turn around to ask what did he say but a pair of lips stopped him, the oldest and his small part of self-control told he shouldn’t respond the kiss, but oh well, who cares? The kiss was sweet and definitively with the hands carefully on Kihyun’s checks shouted “I love you” even louder that the teddy bear he was holding on his arms, until and ah-hem stopped then – “At least wait until you’re inside the cabined”, some older couple shouted from afar, which made Changkyun laugh lightly and Kihyun completely embarrassed, especially when Changkyun moved closer to hugged him with his teddy bear between them, definitively sometimes Kihyun looked and felt younger than Changkyun… and he didn’t like it, however, he didn’t move either.

 

The wait wasn’t long, after few minutes they were already at the cabined, they were sitting in front of each other, and finally Kihyun let the teddy beside him, and cutely panicked when it started moving, Changkyun can’t stop himself to coo at him even when he knew Kihyun hated it.

 

“Hey you punk” – Kihyun said after noticing the younger actions – “I told you, don’t coo at me okay?”

“It’s not my fault you are being extremely cute” – And then Kihyun blushed, he still can’t get used to Changkyun weird kindness   

 

They stayed on silence until the ferry was on top, it was definitively the most beautiful view both of them have ever seen, the view of Seoul’s streets lightly bright for the house and building lights, the sky filling with small stars, nubs almost invisible being illuminated by the moon own shine, and fuck, the moon was the most precious thing in the word, big and bright and looked so pretty being adorned by the rest of the dark sky, Kihyun was too immerse on the view that didn’t notice the youngest throwing away the teddy bear and sitting next to his lovely companion.

 

“W-what are you doing?!” – He finally said when the cabined move a bit – “we’re going to fall!”

 “Of course we’re not” – Changkyun lightly smile, he wasn’t making fun of Kihyun and that was already strange, then moved his hands slowing to the eldest’s cheek and carefully caressed, Kihyun flushed for this lovely act but didn’t move away, Changkyun took this as permission so he lean on to kiss him again, but his hand on his chest stop him – “No here, they’re going to see us”

 

“Let them see” - Changkyun moved his hand and intertwined their fingers and rest them on his lap, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb and finally closed the distance between them. The kiss was as sequel of their previous one, as lovely as the rest; Kihyun definitively loved his lips and the way they made him feel. Changkyun let his hand go just to move both of them to his hips, while Kihyun circled his own around Changkyun’s shoulders, they need more of each other but they knew the space and time didn’t let them do anything else.

 

Kihyun’s senses were the first to work, they were almost reaching their destined, but no one seems to let the other go, after a few of tries and difficult will to separate their lips, Kihyun pushed lightly Changkyun away, trying to catch his breath before talk.

 

“I lost my opportunity to take a good photo of the view” - 

“Want to go again?” -

“No even in your wildest dreams brat” –

 

After that, they decided to let the park, it was already late and Kihyun needed to work so they walked until Kihyun’s car, Changkyun still had his hand around Kihyun’s waits as if he didn’t want to let him go and definitively, he never gonna let him go.

 

~♥~

 

Kihyun needed to get over Changkyun, the whole day all he did was think about him and his forced date that he ended enjoying, after they arrived to his house, Changkyun asked him if he enjoyed it and he was willing to say something hurtful but he couldn’t because it was fun and he actually liked it.

 

After few tries, he convinced Yoongi to go that night to a bar, of course he brought he cute boyfriend, okay make fun of the lonely one Yoongi, what a good friend, but the whole night his other self proclaimed best friend took into his hands the job to scare all the guys who tried to flirt with Kihyun, when finally the dark haired man decided to ask he said “Because you can’t cheat on Changkyun” – those two get so fucking well.

 

However, Hoseok finally drag him into the dance floor and gave enough time to a stranger to try something with Kihyun, they talked for a bit and Kihyun can noticing the sexy stranger wanted to take him home, but before he could finally archive his objective, the lasted received a message, Changkyun.

From: Still-dumbass-Kyun-

“Kiki-Hyung, come fast, I have a fever again and I’m alone in my house, it hurts so much, please come”

To: Still-dumbass-Kyun

Give me 5 minutes, I’ll be there

Kihyun literally run to his house, letting that sexy stranger totally confused behind, and he can’t care less, exactly 5 minutes later he was on Changkyun’s house trying to broke… I mean… knocking the door.

“What happened, are you alright? How high is the fever?” – He seemed worried as fuck, he didn’t even take a proper breath the whole way

“I’m okay Kiki” – The youngest was smiling- “I lied, I just wanted to spend the night with you”

In that moment Kihyun was planning his funeral, he’ll death meal in the morning- “YOU LIED?” – He shouted – “I RUN THE WHOLE WAY UNTIL HERE”

“Liar, I see you car” – Changkyun rolled his eyes walking to his room being closely followed by Kihyun

“I ALMOST HAD AN ACCIDENT” – He shouted again, he completely ignored his almost accident few minutes ago – “WHY YOU DISCONSIDERATE ASS CALLED ME HERE”

“I told you” – he was laying on his bed – “I wanted to spent the night with you”

“One day I’m kill you” – Changkyun was palming the empty spot on the bed next to him – “I didn’t bring my pajamas”

Changkyun got up and gave him one of his. Kihyun went to take a fast bath and change in the bathroom, after he was finally done, he went to lie on his bed being attacked by a really cute Changkyun octopus –

He was used to receive messages from him every night, but this time he was happily sleeping on his arms.

And definitively he didn’t complain.

 

 


	7. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i surely suck at this! but i'm learning! hope you enjoy! i'm going to be updating once every week (Maybe faster)  
> remember if i did any mistake TELL ME PLEASE <3 i'll be thankful  
> if you want to know about any updates or if you want to tell me something (as a recomendation or something like that) here my twitter: https://twitter.com/RSeviilla find me there <3

*** The next morning ***

 

Both, Changkyun and Kihyun woke up for a loud “Ah-Hem” coming from the door, it was Minhyuk and definitively he wasn’t exactly very happy to find such scene in front of him, actually if it was possible, his eyes could be red such as happened on anime and things like that, thank goodness they were directly to sleep because if not… they probably could be finding a place to bury their bodies right now.

 

“Well Well, Can someone explain me what is happening here” – For some reason it look a scene from a drama when the husband finds his wife with other guy, for god’s sake, they were siblings, when they going to stop being so disgustingly jealous with each other… that was what Kihyun was thinking because his mouth wasn’t working in any way… an angry Minhyuk was like see a demon… no joking.

But seems as if Changkyun wasn’t scary at all, because he just said him he felt lonely and called him

“Why didn’t you call Hyungwon?” – So, he was okay with other guy but not Kihyun? That was hurts, he even self proclaimed his best friend, now he was dropping him to second place.

 

“Because you literally could be killing him if was other guy that it’s not Kihyun, especially Hyungwon” – then everything Kihyun was thinking was nothing, especially when Minhyuk verbalize a light “truth enough”, he accepted him? As his brother-in-law, awesome… not like they were dating or something… but still… awesome!!

 

“Kyunnie, but he’s my best friend” – he A BIT calmer said while approached the couple who were sitting on the bed – “You shouldn’t be sleeping with my best friends”

“Oh I remember” – The youngest of the trio said from nowhere – “He’s coming now”

“Who?” – Minhyuk and Kihyun clearly confused

“Hyungwonnie-Hyung”

The couple could see how Minhyuk’s face changed colors and expression in few seconds he was pale but then it became red, and his face expression was confused, then upset, then scared, then panicked and finally MENTAL BREAK DOWN- “O-o-oh, h-h-he’s c-c-coming” – he didn’t find the words to say and then he was trying to find a way to run away – “I-I-I’m gonna go to buy some… m-milk”- the oldest say and clearly Changkyun was trying to not make fun of him – “Mom already bought it yesterday”

“T-then pudding! You love it right?” – He was already trying to exit the room but Changkyun didn’t let him go like that –

“I’m not in the mood for pudding today” – Minhyuk started to list all the things Changkyun loved, but he kept refusing obviously mocking at him, Kihyun liked and hated their brotherhood, they were so strong together, as if they had a link nobody can’t broke, disgusting but cute at the same time and Kihyun couldn’t stop feeling a bit jealous, he had a big brother too but they were awkward with each other, even when they talk on the phone he can’t stop being polite with him, like, he loved him and admired him, sure, but they were not that close, especially when the other was living at Japan.

When finally Changkyun let his brother go, he came back to the bed where Kihyun was still sitting – “They’re so in love of each other, I don’t understand why they keep running away every time they meet”

“When you fall in love maybe you’re going to understand” – Well, Kihyun wasn’t planning to respond to that, the words just follow the flow

“I already felt in love” – And definitively Kihyun wasn’t expecting to Changkyun to respond back – “and I kept stalking that person for a long time”

“Ohh” – The oldest said – “I thought you never dated someone”

“I didn’t” – Kihyun liked how the conversation turn, after all, everything he knew from the youngest was thanks to others, first time Changkyun actually open up with him – “But that doesn’t mean I couldn’t find someone to love, that’s why I can’t understand them”

“And that person, it was a girl or a boy” – He was extremely curious, especially because Changkyun didn’t have any problem with making out with him

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, he knew why his companion was asking that question but on purpose he used past tense…- “it was a boy”

“Ohh” – the answer was surely obvious – “And how it worked?”

“It was a one-side love, he was even dating someone else” – Kihyun’s hand slowing reach the other’s back and brushing it trying to comfort him, that was pretty sad and he knew how that feel-

“I’m sorry” – Changkyun rolled his eyes, making the oldest a bit confused, he was trying to comfort him! That unthankful ass –  
“It’s okay, maybe my love was just around the cornet”

“Well someday you’re going to find him” – Changkyun almost face palm, Kihyun sometimes was so so so so so so so so so so stupid OH MY FUCKING GOD and frustrating as hell.

When Kihyun noticed the watch on the wall, it had less than half an hour to be at his job, so, even if he wanted to, it was impossible go to his house and be there on time, he borrowed his bathroom and some of his clothes, but before let the house, Changkyun quickly gave him a small kiss, “Have a good day Kiki Hyung” – Kihyun blushed, but smiled to the boy in from of him,

“Maybe I could go to the café in few hours”

“Don’t even dare to move your ass to my café okay?!”

He just… smirk? Kihyun needed to be prepared then - “I’ll see”

However, he appeared that day with Hyungwon… and Kihyun didn’t like it at all.

 

~♥~

 

“Kihyun pleaseeeee” – Minhyuk was practically on his knees begging – “Just tonight!”

“But why me??” – In that moment he was thinking all the ways he could refuse him, Minhyuk went to his work place with Hyunwoo, one of his recent friends, older than him and extremely handsome, but until Kihyun knew, he was not his type – “Why not, I don’t know, Hyungwon?!”

“B-because I can’t ask him!” – He was doing his puppy eyes, and fuck it was effective

“Then, have some courage and ask him!” – But not for Kihyun

“Pleaseeeeeeeee” – Kihyun can see him with dog’s tails and ears – “just one time!”

“But why he needs a babysitter?” – Kihyun said – “He’s 18 years old Minhyuk!”

“It’s not babysitting him!” – Minhyuk defend – “He just feels so lonely lately, his friends are traveling or preparing for his university”

“Then why not you?” – Kihyun rolled his eyes, sometimes seems as Minhyuk was ignoring him – “I can see him down every time you invent an excuse to left”

“I can’t be at home and you know why!” – Ah yes, his incontrollable crush for his neighbor that at the same time was his ex-boyfriend didn’t allow him to stay at home…

“B-but…” –

“And I know how happy he is when he’s with you!” – Minhyuk hold his hands – “You’re the one who can make him smile like that, please Kihyun”

The youngest instantly blushed – “I-I don’t know what are you talking about!”

“Both of us know what I’m talking about!”

Kihyun surely didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he just accepted, - “When?”

“Tonight!” – And practically dragged him where Changkyun was, it was a small market and surprise, surprise! There also was Hyungwon and that friend guy Kihyun can’t remember his name… Joo Joo heon! Yes Jooheon! And he can clearly see how Minhyuk interlaced his fingers with Hyunwoo, it was funny, Hyunwoo was pretty tall, toned, sexy and STRAIGHT, It was game over Minhyukie!

“H-hi” – Hyungwon said to the trio and all of them notice Minhyuk blushed, oohh, Minhyuk blushing as a teenager girl in love? That was new! But also Kihyun noticed the burning arrows Changkyun was giving him to Hyunwoo by his eyes, just as the first time they met, old and good memories…

He wasn’t planning to say anything, but Changkyun upset was even scarier than Minhyuk, so he moved to his side and whisper – “He’s straight, Minhyuk is doing that for make Hyungwon jealous” – Then clearly Changkyun relaxed at the moment and fondly smile to him, it was funny their relationship.

Minhyuk, Changkyun, Hyunwoo and Kihyun walked to the lasts one house, and when they were there, Changkyun practically dragged Kihyun to the couch, lay down and rest his head on his lap, Minhyuk noticed this and was regretting his decision too much…

“Well, well” – He said with a bitter smile – “Guess who get so well lately”

Changkyun smiled at him and told him to leave… he was upset, especially because Minhyuk chose spent time with his friends without Changkyun, that’s pretty new too, the usual big brother could kick everyone’s ass for his little puppy.

  
When Minhyuk did it, Kihyun decided to ask – “So… what happened here?”

“Minhyuk is avoiding me” – Kihyun raised his eyebrow,

“It’s not like that…” – The oldest tried to comfort him a little bit, but he also noticed the change– “He’s just… not used to Hyungwon presence”

“It’s okay Kiki Hyung... He’s always like that when Hyungwon came to visit” – Changkyun hold his hand that was resting on his stomach and gave it a small peck, with this Kihyun blushed – “But I don’t know what going to happen later because this time Hyungwon come to stay”

“Ohh” – Kihyun usually esd interested on other guy’s love life, but this was interesting – “Then, that’s why they broke up”

“Yes” – Changkyun sighed – “Because Hyungwon’s mother wanted to drag him to Japan; they own a company and opened a new one there”

“And you suffered a lot” – Then Kihyun started to brush his hair –

“Yes, but… no more than Minhyuk”

 

They started talking about others things, as if they were the best of the friends in the world, - “How was the entrance exam anyway?” – After a while, since Changkyun seemed to be in extremely good mood, he decided to ask and for his surprise, he replied – “It was easy, thanks to you” – the oldest directed a confused look to him, but quickly changed to a embarrassed one, however, he still smiled to him, he was being cute there, something he surely wasn’t used to.

 

It was a movie in the tv that they decided watch, but Kihyun can see how Changkyun was falling asleep on his lap, so he made him stand and dragged him into his ex-roommate’s room, they already have slept together but something said to Kihyun to NO let him in into his own room…

 

However, Changkyun didn’t complain, took his bath and fell asleep fast so finally Kihyun moved let him slept peacefully there.

 

~♥~

 

Changkyun silently entered on Kihyun’s bedroom inspecting the space even if he was being there multiples times, it wasn’t big, as always the clothes were perfectly organized in the closet, his bed perfectly done, the desk they used during three weeks didn’t even have a pencil out of place, not even a bit of dote on the floor, Kihyun was a obsessive with the cleanness, reason why he always liked to say his house was dirty and make fun of him, the oldest always show that angry face Changkyun loved the most.

  
He sat on his bed waiting for him, the one he already shared with Kihyun the time they slept together, clearly hearing the water running from the bathroom, and then it stopped, Changkyun was planning freaking out the boy hiding behind the door before he exited, Kihyun didn’t have any clue what was happening out of the door, thinking the other guy was already asleep, innocently he let the room… with only a towel! And walk until his closet, with Changkyun closely behind him, enjoying the view in front of his eyes… Kihyun’s back was pretty but no more than the curve of his hips. (and ass coff coff)

 

Without any prior notice, Changkyun reached the boy by his waist and throw him roughly at the bed, moving to get on top of him and pinning his wrists beside his head to avoid any attendt to punch his face, especially when terror was all painting all over his face

 

“Changkyun-ah!”- Kihyun yelled out of frustration- “What the hell do you fucking think are you fucking doing?!”

  
The youngest smiles-almost laugh after see Kihyun’s face getting red, didn’t know if is for the embarrassment or because he was about to hit Changkyun for scared the shit out of him, it was so adorable, especially when he rarely curse.

  
Changkyun stared at Kihyun’s face, while he kept cursing at the youngest for trespassed into his room, almost gave him a heart attack and complaining about how hard he throw him, that possibly he could have broke his head if they weren’t lucky and hit it within the wall, and exaggerating all the facts, until he completely shut the mouth after he met the youngest eyes, with a strong gaze that made him feel weak and nude… like he was already nude because his towel fly away at some point, but even more, as if he could devoured him with his eyes.

 

And surely he wasn’t planning devouring him only with his eyes.

 

Changkyun moved both of Kihyun’s hands and with only one of his, pinned them above his head, moved the other one towards Kihyun’s face, brushing his cheeks with his thumb, while his eyes was staring his lips, so soft and pink he wanted to felt those lips again, so he leaned towards the boy under him whom was already used to his lovely touch and knowing what came later, he slowly close his own eyes letting him do whatever he wanted.

 

Meet his lips was as electricity for Kihyun, they were warm and soft just like he remembered them to be, with his lips he opened up Kihyun’s mouth, not waiting a second to pushed his tongue into and moving in a way Kihyun can’t stop the moan that escapade without his permission, he shouldn’t be enjoying that, but fuck he was, it felt so good, who could believe Changkyun’s lips are his weakness.

 

When the youngest was totally sure Kihyun was completely under his control, let go his hands, focusing on his growing bulge, brushing him with his backhand, making the older moan loudly, Changkyun was delivering kisses from his neck until his lower stomach, and turned to see Kihyun with a smirk, but before he knew, Kihyun hold him by the shoulders and throwing him at the bed and top him instead, just as Changkyun did before, but still the youngest was smirking, as if he was making fun of Kihyun.

 

“So…” – Changkyun said in a teasing way – “Do you think you’re capable to top me?”

 

“Shut up” – Changkyun could be a bit stronger and manly, but there’s something he didn’t have… experience, so it was time Hyung make his move and kiss him, the way Kihyun kiss was totally different to Changkyun’s, he was rougher, passionate, more hungry and more needed and totally fascinated by Changkyun, who was really quiet with the new position he was having.

  
Kihyun let off first, and focused on the other’s neck, while skillfully took off his shirt and look at him, “Beautiful” he was thinking but the youngest laugh distracted him,

 

“You’re so cheesy Kiki” – Kihyun didn’t know he said that out loud and finally felt embarrassed, however, that didn’t stop him to do more…

 

“Shut up” – he said again, compliments didn’t work with Changkyun, so instead of said anything else he attacked the boy’s neck, and definitively that time Kihyun didn’t know what possessed him because he was marking him, he was his, only his… but he knew better than anyone else that wasn’t true.

 

Changkyun with one hand was caressing the other’s hair, so lovely touch to someone as tough as him, while Kihyun was dropping the kisses for his chest, remembering how the other reacted the last time he teased his nipples, he took his time to play with them, he licked them carefully and looked how the other reacted, the grip on his hair was stronger this time, then the oldest sucked them and Changkyun hold him by the shoulders, making him understand he wanted more but Kihyun was a teaser, and he had all the time of the world to discover what the other likes and this time he wasn’t let nothing and no one interrupt them.

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun was playing with Changkyun’s nipples, the youngest was becoming more and more impatient, he started rolling his hips against him, making him understand he wanted to be touched _there_ , so, Kihyun started unbuttoning his pants, while his kisses were dropping to the youngest stomach, stopped in from of the other erection and took it between his mouth above the cloth, the moan from Changkyun’s lips was angelic, running from the whole Kihyun’s spine until his own erection, he wanted to hear more and more.

 

He slowing took away his pants making sure to caress his legs while he was doing it just before to touch him above his underwear – “H-hyung, M-more” – he was almost begging for Kihyun to touch him properly but that wasn’t in Kihyun’s plans.

  
With his fingers he played with the elastic of his boxer while he was staring at the eyes of the boy under him licking his lips as an obscene act, his face was still too close of his erection and Changkyun can’t stop thinking if he was going to receive a blowjob.

  
But again… why Kihyun going to do something Changkyun wanted? This was his revenge! It was time to take the control and Changkyun being submissive was something that only happened in Kihyun’s dreams (Not like he was waiting for this coff coff).

  
Then he moved his head to now face Changkyun and lean down to join their lips again, However he was not heartless either, He carefully and torturously slow took away his underwear and throw it away at some place of his room, Kihyun broke the kiss just to stare at the boy’s figure, he was extremely beautiful, from the top of his head until the bottom of his foot it was a gift from the heaven

 

After few torturous seconds for Changkyun under the strong and hungry glaze, the oldest started jerks him off and definitely his attends to shut up the moans escaping from his mouth was enough to turn Kihyun up, until his noticed the youngest was biting his lips in a loss try to control himself so he lean down and kiss him again, this time slowing the peace, tasting every part of his mouth – “Don’t bite your lips, it’s gonna hurt later” – he said still so close of him to smell the toothpaste – “Let me hear you” – Changkyun was too embarrassed for his action than even when he wanted to ask for something, he couldn’t…

 

With every skillful stroke Changkyun felt how he was pushed closer to his released and Kihyun mouth kissing every part of his neck didn’t help at all he needed to ask, now or never– “H-h-hyung” – but the oldest didn’t listen at all, making his hand move faster, at this point Changkyun was gonna lose himself again, but no! He needed to stop him, so he moved his hand that was strongly holding the other’s back and took his hands and made him stop, the oldest now was looking at him with a confused face while Changkyun was trying to calm his breath so he can verbalized something – “I-I-I want…” – He was trying to force the words out, but it was too embarrassing – “I want you to…” - He tried again, but now was Kihyun’s face that make him feel embarrassed, fuck that he already knew – “I want you to finger me…” – and then the oldest smirk, especially because Changkyun was hiding his face on his hands, cute, he thought and then raised up to reach the little bottle of lube he was hiding on his bedside table and poured the liquid on his fingers, once he finally kneeled again between Changkyun’s legs motioning him to spread it further, Changkyun finally let his face go to look at the other boy, he was definitively enjoying this, even if he not even once touch himself –

 

“Relax okay” – He played a bit with his hole before finally introduce the first finger but Changkyun’s face made him worried –

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no, but it feel weird… As if I wanna poop” – then Kihyun let go a little laugh – “It’s okay it gonna feel better”

Kihyun let the boy accustom the new introduction while he was playing with his nipple again, trying to make him relax more and it worked, after few minutes Changkyun was completely relaxed, so he proceed to add another one, then the grip was stronger – “Does it hurt?” – He repeated the same question

This was Changkyun first time and Kihyun just wanted to make him feel good - “Just a little bit” – For some reason those words made Kihyun coo at him, in his eyes Changkyun was adorable even in that situation so he kissed him again, after few minutes he started moving his fingers and almost instantly Changkyun froze…. It was so good, nothing he was experience in his life.

“Do you want to stop” – Kihyun asked a bit worried

“You should be kidding if you think I want to stop now” – But Changkyun was still Changkyun and his mouth was working again… so Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Just tell me if it’s too much okay?” – Changkyun wanted to say something else but at that moment Kihyun found his sweet stop and he yelped feeling a wave of pleasure through his entire body– “I found it” – He said with a smirk Changkyun has never seen before and cursed when Kihyun hit it again and again.

Kihyun kept massaging that spot while Changkyun become in a disaster of moans trembling under him moving his hips against his fingers and clawed his back so hard that probably in the morning he’ll have multiple bruises, but he can’t care less, Changkyun’s moans were like music for his ears.

When Kihyun thought he was already relaxed, he added other finger; it was too much for Changkyun who felt he could come anytime soon especially because Kihyun moved his hands to jerk him off again – “H-hyung!” – Kihyun looked at him but he didn’t stop moving his hands – “Stop Stop Stop” – and he did as he was told.

“Are you okay Changkyunnie?” – Changkyun nodded, trying to calm down a bit before talk.

“I want to feel you” – Kihyun raised an eyebrow… oh oh oh, that’s something he never expected to hear from Changkyun. He pulled off his fingers and moved to hold a condom now but the youngest stopped him – “you don’t understand… I want to feel you”

“Changkyun, its better if…” – But he started to move his hips against Kihyun extremely hard member- “Hurry up”

The oldest move to hold the lube again and poured a bit more on his own erection

Kihyun moved to caressed his checks and kiss him one more time before Changkyun could feel the tip of his cock against his entrance – “We can stop now if it hurts too much”

Changkyun rolled his eyes - “Just insert your fucking dick on me before I get up and do it by myself” – seriously Kihyun’s gonna kill him

“You’re so romantic” – Changkyun semi-smile, he probably was nervous and so was Kihyun.

 

Kihyun decided to turn him around better, burring his face on his pillows and raising his ass up giving him total access to his entrance, Changkyun found this new position extremely embarrassed but any discomfort go away when Kihyun slips inside, inch by inch, making sure to not hurt him and when he was finally completely inside he gave him time to get used to his size, meanwhile he was stroking his member helping him to relax.

 

It took few minutes to Changkyun asking him to move, so Kihyun did, giving slow and sensual thrusts first and even with his lack of experience Changkyun can tell Kihyun was good at this, after all, he prepared him so well that the pain was nothing next to the pleasure he was feeling.

 

Kihyun thrust again but this time he hit his prostate making him cried out loud and hold his sheet as if his life depended of it, but Kihyun directing every thrust at his prostate attacking him merciless made extremely difficult to hold back anymore, so he let his moan resound all over the room, and of course, Kihyun loved it.

 

At the same time, it was too difficult to control himself and not fuck Changkyun harder but seems as if the youngest wanted that, because he was also moving his hips against Kihyun anytime he reduced the speed. Their bodies fix perfectly together, as if it was destined this to happen.

 

With every move Changkyun can felt how Kihyun was pushing him closer to his released, he needed to be touched there and as if Kihyun could tell it for his breath, he moved to stroke the youngest dick trying to fix every stroke to his thrust until it was too much for the youngest – “Kiki, I’m coming” – Kihyun hated that nickname, but can get used to it if Changkyun said it with that voice again – “It’s okay, you did it good” – With those words and Kihyun thrusts becoming more and more fierce, Changkyun couldn’t hold back anymore and paint the eldest’s hands and sheets with white and just minutes later Changkyun can feel how the grip Kihyun’s hands become more and more strong until he come inside him, still moving riding through their orgasm.

  
Changkyun collapsed on his bed while Kihyun stood up to look for some tissues to clean both of them, after he did it and throw up the tissues he lied down next to Changkyun who was still trying to hold back his breath – “How was it?” Then Changkyun opened his eyes and look at him – “Awesome” – Changkyun had a little smile on his face, so Kihyun couldn’t stop and gave him a little smile back too, before peck his lips and finally go to sleep.

 

It was amazing! They let enjoy the moment, regrets could come later…

 

Or maybe never.

 


	8. Are we dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was planned being added yesterday but my internet made me bullying too T_T hope you enjoy, i'm working in the next part, it's a second part of this ch. and it gonna be Hyunghyuk story <3

 

“What the hell did I do” – Kihyun said when he finally woke up that morning with the boy next to him, it was not the first time and probably not the last one he had one-night sex, but usually that person was not his friend’s little brother or the person who has been bad-mouthing him for years now.

Sadly for him this time he can’t blame the alcohol on his blood or his hormones, he was perfectly fine and he was older enough to control his impulses, however, he sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the boy who has marks all over his body – _Fuck Kihyun control yourself -_ at least he tried to be careful but he knew a nightmare was coming for him…

He stared at him for few minutes until Changkyun finally was awake, staring back for few seconds before blush as red as a tomato and hid under the blankets, Kihyun can’t do more than smile at him - _So cute-_  

“Aww Ogu Ogu Ogu” – He cooed gaining a light kick from Changkyun who wasn’t planning let go the blanket - “What happened with the strong and shameless Changkyun?”

“He got fucked that happened” – He said but the joking tone was present so Kihyun laughed –

“You know you liked it” – Now Kihyun laid down to try to take away that blanket and finally can see his face but Changkyun was reluctant to let it go, it was as his protector of whatever he was scared of…

“I didn’t!” - Kihyun was smiling so fondly that find strange he was with the same guy he despised some weeks before – “You sucks at bed, my ass hurts too much”

“Oh yeah?” – He tried to sound offended but he knew Changkyun was embarrassed, however he had things to do so he tried to get up of the bed, tried because he move just to be stopped by a hold in his hand, Changkyun looked at him as a lost puppy that he wanted to coo at him again, but this time he stopped before the youngest get really angry–

“Where are you going?” – He whined while tried to drag him into the bed again

“Kitchen…” – Kihyun was confused about his behavior, he normally shoo him away at the moment they were together - “…to prepared breakfast”

“Can you stay a little bit? I have something I want to say you” – Kihyun raised an eyebrow but Changkyun and his puppy eyes didn’t allow him to reject his offer, without say a word, he laid again next to him, being welcomed with a big hug, Changkyun wrapped an arm around his waist and burred his head onto their other’s chest, comfortable.

Kihyun waited few minutes before talk again - “So… what did you want to tell me?” – If Changkyun only wanted to cuddle with him… he was going to kill him… he truly had a lot of things to do instead of that lovey dovey scene.

He wasn’t really complaining… he kind of liked it.

“Emh… mmm... i… mmm” – Changkyun didn’t seem the guy Kihyun has known for two years; he never lost his words... Never… Even when all he wanted was shut him up, he waited few seconds more, giving him time to think whatever he wanted to say

“It’s about last night?” – Changkyun froze, yes – “Its okay if is a one-night thing, you don’t need to worry too much, I know how hormones work and you’re still young…”

“Can you please shut your fucking mouth” – he said sitting facing him but Kihyun didn’t move of his spot, at that point any of the words Changkyun said him can surprise him, at least he said “please”

“So…” – It was around 7 am so Kihyun have 2 hours before Minhyuk started to bug him – “Are you planning to say something or nah?”

“Yes… mm… Kiki hyung… mmm… Kiki…. Emhhh… i…. hyung i-” – Okay, Kihyun’s patience has a limit

“JUST TELL ME!!” – He shouted making the boy freak more –

“Ah this is so embarrassing” – Changkyun lied down and hid his face on the other’s chest holding his shirt as if he didn’t wanted to let him go… and truthfully he didn’t want to.

“Mjmmjjm mmjm mmujjmm” – he said with his head still on his chest, making impossible for Kihyun to understand a single word

“What?!” – He finally hold him by the shoulders and obligated him to look at him, he still had his puppy eyes with cheeks probably redder than he has even seen.

“I said… I like you Kiki” – The oldest eyes open as big that form a prefer “O” just as his mouth, for those words joining at the youngest with the embarrassment… he sat down for the shock, not knowing how to react.  

“I-i-i-i-it’s that so….” – He didn’t want to hurt Changkyun but he didn’t know what to do or what to say either – “S-s-since w-when”

“Probably before you even know me…” – Now Kihyun was embarrassed and confused… the first memory he had of Changkyun was that day on his house when he hated on him.

“Didn’t you hate me since the first moment we know…” – Changkyun shake his head – “But all this time…”

 “I’ve liked you even before that day” – Changkyun replied without let the guy talk

“We met before?” – Changkyun nodded – “I don’t remember a thing”

“I know” – Kihyun had miles of questions he wanted to ask to him but he priories one– “Then why did you treat me like that?!”

“Because I wanted to hate you” –

“Why?!” – Kihyun wanted to choke that boy – “Do you know how much you hurt me?”

“I’m sorry” – Changkyun wanted to cry, it was a normal reaction, what was he hoping? That Kihyun throw into his arms and say he loved him too? Impossible!

“Are you really sorry?” – Kihyun didn’t know how to feel he was so confused, not only for his words, but also for his feelings, he fucked the boy who was always insulting him and now he confessed to him? What kind of drama was this? Definitively one Kihyun didn’t want to be on.

“I’m sorry” – He repeated, now looking at other place, anything except Kihyun’s eyes –

“Then” – Kihyun tried to calm down a bit before he actually hit him for being that dumbass, that thing of “I bully you because I love you”  didn’t work on him – “Where did we met?”

“On you workplace” –then he realized what Minhyuk told him when Kihyun blamed him to spit the café location to Changkyun was true, he didn’t tell him a thing… metal note: 1. Trust him more 2. Apologize later; he knew he wasn’t doing that but oh well...

“And…” – He wanted to ask a bit more but Changkyun interrupt him

“Kiki, can we talk about it later?” – He whined that’s a part of the story Changkyun didn’t want to tell him… still

Kihyun wasn’t convinced but let it go for a bit - “What do you want me to do?” – He was seriously curious, never, not even in his craziest dreams he thought about dating that guy but Changkyun stayed in silence, he wanted it, it was obvious but Kihyun wasn’t ready, yes Changkyun has been extremely sweet with him but only for few weeks, what about if the monster come back after they starting dating?, he can thrust him, at least not now.

“Do you want to date me?” – Kihyun asked not knowing where he found the strength and Changkyun finally nodded, now hiding his face in his hands – “We can’t”

Kihyun can’t see his face’s expression clearly but he knew it hurt him, so quickly he added – “But… I’m not going to push you away, what about if we know each other better and then decide if date or not” –

Changkyun didn’t say anything but the happiness in his face when he took off his hands was evident, he hugged him so tight as if he was trying to convinced himself he was real, he was there and he accepted him even if it was a little bit.

Kihyun hugged him back, he didn’t know why he actually didn’t reject him right away but he didn’t regret his decision either, after few minutes Changkyun let him go and stared at his eyes with a smile that Kihyun can’t stop than smile back, then Changkyun moved his eyes to his lips – “Can I kiss you?” -

Kihyun laughed, what did he just ask? But Changkyun’s face was a bit annoyed- “I’m sorry, it’s just…”- He laughed a little bit more – “Where’s the guy who kissed me hard and was always annoying me?”

“Did you prefer when I tough?”  - No! He didn’t have that kind of kink WTF is Changkyun thinking?

“It’s not that!!” – He finally stopped – “It’s just… the change is big”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow – “I just… want to do this right… Can I?” – Kihyun just nodded and closed his eyes, Changkyun, on the other hand, slowly lean on the other boy, staring at his lips, this was hardly their first kiss but it is since Changkyun confessed, now, it felt right, the kiss was the sweetest thing Kihyun thought could exist, Changkyun didn’t try to rush the things and Kihyun enjoyed that he took his time to know… or better say… remember every single part of his mouth, he enjoyed the lovely hands resting of his cheeks caressing the skin with his thumb.

When they finally broke the kiss Kihyun was the first one to talk – “Are you hungry?” – Changkyun just nodded – “Go and take a bath, I’m going to cook something” – Changkyun did what was he told, but he has forgotten about the pain in his ass and literally he gave baby steps until the bathroom… who could say have sex was so painful?

When he was finally done (Fuck that it was a torture) he slowly walk until the kitchen were Kihyun was and without prior notice he wrapped his arms around his waist making the older yelp and almost cut his fingers with the knife, he wanted to say something but Changkyun was faster – “It hurts” –

“Your ass?” – Kihyun tried to relax for the sudden closeness especially for Changkyun being all cute around him that affected him more than Changkyun being rude or sexy.

“Yes” –

“It’s okay Kyunnie; I’m going to give you some painkillers after you eat okay?” – after this they didn’t talk anymore, Changkyun stayed the whole time back hugging and Kihyun didn’t complain at all, he had some difficulties to cook but he manage to do it without shoo the guy away.

After they ate, Kihyun gave him the painkillers he promised and it take some time to be effective but big brother was already bothering and they needed to let the house, Changkyun was walking so slow clinging into Kihyun’s arm so the oldest did what he thought was better for Changkyun… carry him on his back, of course that brought a lot of weird stares at them but Kihyun couldn’t care less, no when in his back he can feel Changkyun’s fast heartbeat and those pair of arms around him.

When they were finally on the younger’s yard he let him go – “Thank you” – He smiled at him and ruffed his hair, he was too cute sometimes Kihyun can’t stop himself and coo, a big part of him loved this change, even if the other Changkyun was the one who turn him on only with his voice, he liked it, double charm.

“Hyung…” – Changkyun tried to say something when they reach the door but Minhyuk was faster than him and opened it before he could say something; he stared at the couple for few seconds and sighed

“DAD! MOM WON!!” – Kihyun and Changkyun were perplex what was he talking about?

“Yeeees! I knew it!” – He mom jumped of happiness and his dad sighed too…

“We bet” – Changkyun didn’t seem happy about their family bugging them… especially when it was about their pretty inexistence – “I bet you didn’t get together tonight, mom and dad said you probably did it last night… but dad bet you were a top and mom bet you were a bottom”

“I’m disappointed of you Changkyun” – his dad palm his shoulder – “I was so close to win 40$”

“What can I say?” – His mom seemed the happiest person alive – “A mom know her sons”

“Excuse me family…” – Changkyun finally said – “You’re embarrassing me!”

Kihyun was red wishing he could disappear, someone save him from this weird family, he can’t blame Changkyun has this weird personality.

“It’s okay right Kihyunnie?” – Their mother said hugging the tomato called Kihyun – “Welcome to our family!”  

Kihyun looked at his friend and he was also smiling – “Yes, Welcome Kihyunnie”

“Well he was part of this family long ago” – Their father finally talked

“T-thank you” – Kihyun felt warm in that family but sometimes he wish they weren’t so extra.

However their family asked him to stay a little bit more so Changkyun, Kihyun and Minhyuk decided to watch some movies… their dad let after lunch  and their mom was out buying some things, everything was okay until their mom appeared again with Hyungwon next to her – “Minhyukie why you didn’t tell us Hyungwon was on Korea!”

Minhyuk stood up ready to run wherever his feet allow him to go but Changkyun stopped him – “Hyung please…” – He had those hurt eyes Minhyuk hated the most, he was his puppy and  it’s been a while since they spent time together but he needed to leave again -  

But this time Kihyun didn’t allow him, he took forcefully Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s arms and dragged them into one of the rooms, Minhyuk’s one and throw them there

“GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!” – Kihyun shouted scaring the trio and their mom – “ARE YOU TIRED OF THIS? TALK AS THE ADULTS YOU ARE!”

“Did I do something wrong?” – Changkyun shakes his head, pecking the scene since the stairs where Kihyun’s voice clearly.

“DID YOU UNDERSTAND LITTLE SHIT?” – Kihyun shouted again making Changkyun and his mom yelped before notice he exited the room and close them there – “Is everything okay?”

“Yes Mrs.” – he replied with a smile… scary.

They stayed on Changkyun’s bedroom playing videogames kissing when they wanted to, talking time to time, Kihyun liked that, he liked being close with him, he liked talk with Changkyun, he liked kiss Changkyun, he liked hug Changkyun… he liked Changkyun, now, he just needed to accept it.

Since that day Kihyun completely welcome Changkyun in his life, and Hyungwon and Minhyuk become inseparables again.

 


	9. Extra chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Hyunghyuk story i love this couple so much too so last night i wrote all this and actually i can't believe this is longer than the real chapter, however from now you're going to find a lof of Changki fluff that's why i did a break <3 i hope you enjoy and appreciate comments, i don't know if i did a good job here  
> << R E A D T H I S>>  
> i need to explain something, In Korea age Hyungwon and Minhyuk (Also Kihyun) are considered the same age and 93 liners, some monbebes got confused but Minhyuk isn't Hyungwon's Hyung, Just like Shownu isn't Wonho's hyung. well like that, if you closely listen when they talk to each other, not even once Hyungwon called Kihyuk hyung, but instead Jooheon does it.  
> well that's all

 

 

“I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GOT OUT OF HERE DID YOUR HEAR ME YOO KIHYUN?!” – Minhyuk was shouting to an empty door, Hyungwon already knew it so he gave up and sat on Minhyuk’s bed, a bed that have more memories of them together than any other place,

“Give up, Kihyun already left” – It was not until Hyungwon talked that Minhyuk froze and come back to reality, he was in his room with the person who he had been avoiding as the plague for days –

“Y-y-yes, B-but…” – Minhyuk was still looking at the door, he didn’t want to turn around and finally face him

“You hate it that much” – Hyungwon seemed bored well that was his usual voice, but at the same time Minhyuk could notice the nervous and discomfort, fuck you Kihyun – “I mean, being alone with me”

“N-no” –

“Liar” – Hyungwon let it go, he was tired to Minhyuk attitude too, like, he knew it was his entire fault but still… he was trying to fix this shit- “You can even breathe the same air as me”

“I-it’s not like that…” – Minhyuk finally turned around regretting moments later, Hyungwon was as beautiful as always, fuck that he still loved him as the first day, what kind of spell did Hyungwon do to him?

“Do you hate me right?” – Minhyuk could be angry with Kihyun, but Hyungwon instead wanted to thank him, he was waiting for a moment to talk with Minhyuk.

“No!” – He raised his voice a bit – “like… I was angry but I’ve never hated you”

Minhyuk walked to sit on the bed next to Hyungwon, he was nervous it was obvious looking at his shaking hands and the evident flush on his face, that was something only Hyungwon can make, he knew it and liked it.

“Are you still angry?” – was he? Actually no, he didn’t even understand his behavior, Minhyuk stood up incapable being able to stay in a place for long time - “N-no”

Hyungwon also stood up and move to hugged him - “I’m sorry” – Minhyuk can feel the tears but he didn’t want to cry now, so he also wrapped his arms around his thin waist, brushing them with his thumb – “Why?”

Hyungwon sighed, understanding the question but didn’t want to reply – “Why did you leave me behind?”

“I’m sorry” –

“I was so broken” – Minhyuk could feel the anger making a come back

“I’m sorry” –

“I could have gone with you everywhere if you ask me” – the grip on his waits was tighter 

“I’m sorry” –

“Stop apologizing”

“I’m sorry” – Minhyuk didn’t notice but Hyungwon was crying, holding him as if he could let him alone if he didn’t do it  
After few seconds Minhyuk finally say - “I still love you” –

“I’m S….” – Hyungwon finally looked at him with a surprised expression – “What?!”

“I still love you” – He repeated and smile but it was extremely sad, Hyungwon did that, he made this beautiful ray of sunshine sad and he hated himself for it

“Minhyuk…” - Minhyuk didn’t want to let him talk, he felt as if Hyungwon’s gonna let him again –

“I know you have other life now…” – Minhyuk tried to hold back the tears but it was impossible and one of them escapes – “I’m not asking you to date me again but…”

“I still love you too” - Hyungwon kissed the tear – “I’ve never stop loving you”  
But Minhyuk throw him away of him - “Then why did you left?” – Now he was crying harder, it was an image Hyungwon hated the most and he hated himself for being the one hurting him – “You told me you stop loving me and didn’t want to see me anymore”

“I lied” – Hyungwon tried to reach him again but Minhyuk stopped him

“WHY?!” – This time he shouted and probably the entire house hear him

“Because I needed to leave” – he opted to sit again – “I didn’t want you to wait for me, since I didn’t know If actually I was coming back to Korea”

“All this time…” – Minhyuk shut up trying to control himself again– “All this time I believed you, Do you know how horrible I felt asking what I did wrong?”

“I’m So….” –

“STOP APOLOGIZING” – he shouted again, he needed to lower his anger before someone of his family heard him and came to the room to check if everything was alright… actually he could be free if he’d do that… but at the same time, it was now or never –  
Hyungwon stayed in silence didn’t know what to do - “Say something!”

“I did it because I love you!” – Hyungwon finally said trying to hide his face on his hands –

“What?”….

  
~♥~

  
“Hyungwon and Minhyuk” began the day Hyungwon was born and the latest was barely 2 months older than him, Minhyuk’s mother always told him how he was the first one to reach for him, play with him, bother him, making him cry and laugh while the other was full of tears, they even have photos of Minhyuk throwing on Hyungwon’s head a car, good memories…

As the years were passing, those two became inseparables, until the point Hyungwon used to cry when Minhyuk wasn’t there, since they have always been neighbors, at night the younger used to sneak out at night to Minhyuk’s house just because he missed him, the first time his mother almost had a heart attack until they found him deeply sleeping on the other’s warm arms, they scolded him, but after the fifth time both of their parents gave up, instead they bought a bed for him and let him stay there as much as he wanted but instead of did it secretly ask him to his parents for permission.

Everything was okay, but when both of them turned 6 it become worse, in their school found weird two guys to be that close and started teasing them, of course Hyungwon wasn’t the type who cares what other people say of him, but Minhyuk was weaker, as a plus their parents starting having problems and thinking about divorce, for a guy as young as Minhyuk it was traumatic, started to avoid Hyungwon and close himself in his room for days if he could, it was not until Hyungwon trespassed into his room and slap the shit out of him until some reason entered on him – “What is the point of have millions of friends If I can’t have you?” – for a 6 years old kid those worlds could be as air, but not for Hyungwon, he loved his bestfriend and didn’t matter what other people thought about him, he wasn’t planning let him go, that day Minhyuk cried onto his arms until sleep… again… who was the older? After few days and “Let your nose out of my issues you fucking assholes!” From Minhyuk their classmates let them be.

Their new problem began when Minhyuk mother got married again, at first their parents didn’t like the new guy, he seemed severe and correct, unlike her last husband, for some time they didn’t allow Hyungwon to stay there for so long… actually they prohibited to go there in any way, after a couple of weeks they got to know each other and found that guy was a love of man and wished the best of their luck, he also had a kid called Changkyun who was barely 8 years old at that time and was the most adorable kid in the world, yes they said it in front of their own son.  
Jealous, that was what Hyungwon felt every time he looked at Changkyun, Minhyuk has always wanted a little brother and Hyungwon was already claimed that position 10 years ago but now that new kid was stealing Minhyuk from him. The oldest of them seemed to love him more than his own life, always but ALWAYS did what Changkyun wanted and Hyungwon hated it for it.

It was funny Hyungwon starting to love him (actually fall in love of him) one day he found him alone in the park, crying because he felt for the bicycle, a part of him wanted to let him there but the other one, the motherly part he didn’t even knew he had, made him walk until where he was sitting and watched his injuries, it was pretty bad, without thought in the consequence he broke a piece of his shirt and putting in the injury on his kneel and carry him until his house – “Hyung, Thank you” – His voice was the cutest thing he has ever hear in his life, and his puppy eyes? Forget it, that was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, since that day he became WORSE than Minhyuk… and that was already pretty bad. The only difference, Hyungwon never let him do whatever he wanted but instead what was better for him, sometimes he felt he was raising two kids, even if the other was older than him.

When Minhyuk and Changkyun’s parents founded their company the number of nights when the siblings spent without them was bigger than the one they stayed at home, since then Hyungwon started to sleep on their house almost every single night, and the fact both of Hyungwon parents also worked in a travel agency let them alone most of the time.

It was everything okay… until the friends turned 13 and Minhyuk started to avoided Hyungwon again, but this time their classmates wasn’t the problem… actually in that moment the only problem was Minhyuk’s head, like… one day you were extremely okay and the next one you’re avoiding your bestfriend?… get your shit together!

Hyungwon this time didn’t allow him to avoid him for more than two days without being cornered and interrogated –

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” - They were into the oldest room, thank goodness baby Kyun was deeply sleeping

“I-I don’t know what are you talking about” – Minhyuk didn’t look at his eyes, when he did that mean he was lying

“Minmoongie” – Minhyuk hated and loved that nickname, Hyungwon used to use it every time when they were kids, but they are 13 now! – “If I did something wrong please tell me”

“You didn’t Hyungwon-ah” –Sadness was all painted on the youngest face –

“No more Chaeboogie?” - Minhyuk still was avoiding his eyes –

“Minmoongie, I don’t want to fight!” - His voice was as honey for Minhyuk – “Please tell me if I hurt you, that’s the least I want to do”

“You didn’t Chaeboogie” – Minhyuk finally looked at him – “I’m just having some weird thoughts”

“And where’s the strange part?” – Hyungwon gave him a little smile – “Hey, tell me what you are thinking! Maybe I can find some senses”

“I can’t” – Hyungwon has grown taller than him so it was easy for him to hide in the other’s chest – “I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t… I don’ want to lose you”

“Did you broke some of my video games, its okay I’m not getting angry for it” – Hyungwon tried to joke to calm the atmosphere but Minhyuk shook his head still on the other chest - “trust me, you’re not going to be free to me that easy”

Minhyuk finally gave him a little smile - “Chaeboogie” – Minhyuk took a long breath before continue – “I love you”

“What? I love you too?” – Hyungwon was a bit confused, like… they have said that basically since forever – “What’s wrong?”

Minhyuk shook his head, -Stupid – before he peck Hyungwon’s lips - “I love you in this kind of way”

Hyungwon stayed petrified in his spot – “I understand if you want to leave, it’s okay” – That was the last thing Minhyuk said before Hyungwon turn around direction to the door… Minhyuk fucked up this time… why he needed to fall in love of him? A boy? And his bestfriend of all? He lost him? There’s no way Hyungwon’s going to forgive him like that, when he hear the door closing, that’s the moment were Minhyuk couldn’t hold back anymore and started crying – “Hey Hey” – It’s Hyungwon – “What’s wrong? I just close the door, so Changkyun couldn’t enter here”

“I thought you left” – Minhyuk said throwing himself into his arms again –

“Why should I?” – Hyungwon said comforting the other guy – “Why should I left when my long time crush confessed to me?”

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Minhyuk almost fainted for those words – “Your what?!” – Minhyuk needed to listen that again

“Long time crush?” – Hyungwon gladly repeated

“S-since when?” – Minhyuk wanted to ask miles of questions, but at the same time the only thing he wanted to do was hug that boy as if his life depended of it

“Remember when Changkyun moved here?” – Minhyuk nodded – “I wanted to broke something for my jealousy”

“What? Why?” – Minhyuk was so confused right now – “I thought I was losing you”

Minhyuk just burred his face in his chest, smelling his cologne – “That what you did before… can you repeat it” – Minhyuk didn’t wait long before reach for their lips again, they didn’t believe in fireworks and butterflies in the stomach until they actually felt them.

They started dating after that being totally careful around other people, that’s the fact they were both guys but also THEY WERE FUCKING 13 YEARS OLD! Everything was okay, not perfect, but okay until their reached their 15 primavera when their parents found their relationship, that was a mess, any of them knew how homophobic they were until they found their sons were dating, that provoked their friendship broke away and started blaming each other; Of course they didn’t allow their sons to met or call or any possible way of communication.

Minhyuk’s new dad was the first to accept him, actually he described himself as the “Most homophobic guy in the world” but after years shared with Minhyuk he started loving that guy as much as he loved his own, after a little talk and much “Are you sure that’s what you want?” his dad decided to support him and convinced his wife to do it too, of course she did, it’s her son after all, she could accept him as he was and if being gay was what he wanted then she just will love him like that.

Chae parents were the most difficult, every single time Minhyuk tried to see him their parents kick him out, once they throw hot water to him causing minor burnings, one day his dad punch him in the face as hard that it was bleeding really bad, but he never NEVER gave up. Hyungwon was starting to get depressed, he didn’t talk or eat or sleep or anything, he was losing so much weight he was already thin… well, worse, the bangs under his eyes were bigger than his own eyes, his parents could look at him in that state, he was destroying himself and any attempt to help worked, his last hope was Minhyuk so they allowed him enter in his room and in that moment they understand what love means again, Hyungwon was still deteriorate but the life go back to his eyes when he saw him and run until his could hug him, almost falling once, but before he could reach for his destined he was slapped by him, “Not even for me or anyone else you can get to be in this state okay? DID YOU UNDERSTAND LITTLE SHIT?” – Hyungwon nodded with tears in his eyes but when he felt Minhyuk arms he forgot what he just said – “I missed you” – his parents were watching the whole scene, asking what was corrected and what not, they did his son like this but Minhyuk could fix him in a second, even scold him for it.

It’s a fact they didn’t accept that relationship but they just let it be, after all his son was happy and that’s all what they wanted for him.  
Well, that’s what they thought until they found a new chance to ruin them when they turn 19 – “If after you come back he still loves you, we’re going to accept what you felt is love, and support you at 100%” – they didn’t determinate an exactly date, he didn’t even know if he was coming back to Korea anytime soon and that definitively was going to destroy Minhyuk even more, that’s why some day after a perfect date (with sex included) Hyungwon decided to broke with him – “I’m not in love you anymore” – after that day Minhyuk tried to convince Hyungwon only to found he already move out.

That day Minhyuk cried until sleep and that didn’t change for almost 2 months, he was the love of his life… and he lost him – “What about your “you’re not going to be free of me that easy” thing, liar”

~♥~

“That’s what happened” – Hyungwon now was laying down next to Minhyuk who was truly crying, he told him about all those times the only thing that made Hyungwon stay in this world was the thought of see Minhyuk again, how those fucking jerks tried to flirt to him but always Hyungwon said him he was already dating someone, or how his parents prohibit him any way of communication again and Hyungwon re-read their letters only to remember those moments with his love, and how he lied to his parents to visit secretly Korea for few days just to see him and how much hurts when he run way every time he saw him, Minhyuk always was present in his life, just like Hyungwon always was present to his.

“So… Can we be together again?” – Hyungwon nodded –

“I told my parents when I came back we were together” – Minhyuk raised an eyebrow – “They gave me this”  
It was a small box, little small to fix perfectly in his pocket when Minhyuk took it and opened it, it has a key – “They said we should move together and start a new life”

“W-what?” – It sounds as if Hyungwon’s parents were asking them to get married –

“Let’s move together” – Minhyuk didn’t know how to react, he wanted to move but at the same time, he was leaving behind his family

“Changkyun can move with us” - it was perfect but…

“I think he has a better plan”

“Oh yes” – It’s when he remembered – “Changkyun and Kihyun eh?”

Minhyuk sighed - “Did you really accept him?”

“I don’t have any option” – Minhyuk explained – “Changkyun has those eyes for Kihyun, as if he could die for him”

“It’s true” – Hyungwon agreed – “I’ve never seen him like that”

“Kihyun is perfect to him” – Minhyuk was starting to get jealous but at the same time he needed to accept him – “He’s different to us, he’s never going to give everything easily to Changkyun, he needs to work hard for him and that’s something we couldn’t teach him”

“That spoiled ass!” – Hyungwon laughed – “I love that kid and I even love Kihyun too”

“Me too” –

They stared at each other eyes – “Do you know what I miss the most?” – Hyungwon asked

“What?” – Minhyuk asked but he already knew the answer so he was leaning closer to him but was Hyungwon who close the gap and again they felt as if that was their first kiss, the butterflies and fireworks, that’s only something that the other can do -

“I love you Minmongie” – Hyungwon said when they parted

Minhyuk laughed for the nickname – “I love you Chaeboogie”

~♥~

After few hours of silence Kihyun decided to check the room, he needed to know if they killed each other, but for his surprise his friends were sleepy peacefully together, like together together, they found a new way to sleep touching every part of their body.

 

 


	10. Christmas Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i'm 7 months later or 5 months early but this is sooooo out of season xD  
> however i'm sorry beforehand, i wrote this after eat too much sweet, i'm not responsible for excess of sugar after you read this.  
> It took me too long to write this chapter but it's because i didn't want to ruin this story  
> i hope you enjoy! let me know what you think... i starting to write fluff to build this relationship and i don't know what you think about this change.  
> Idk where the tutoring/Bullying/Enemies part of this story went so i really hope you like this

 

_“Tomorrow we’re going to have a date at 4 pm okay? I’m going to pick you up in your house”_

  
Kihyun stared at the phone for few seconds before throw it away at some place of his room… how dared he? What about the cute boy? Where did he go? Didn’t he confess just few days ago? That was the way he pretends Kihyun will fall? Ha! What a joke! That’s no way he’ll dress nice and wait for him… No way… No way…. No way…  
  
“Why he’s the hell he’s talking too long!!” – It’s been 2 minutes since the last time he checked and was feeling desperate already… no counting Changkyun said 4pm and he was already all dressed at 3:15pm, however after few minutes of torturous wait Changkyun sent a message saying he was coming already and he was on his way there and Kihyun couldn’t being more excited!  
  
Less than 5 minutes later Changkyun was outside his building waiting for him looking as handsome as always, he was wearing a black turtle neck with black jeans and a white coat above, his hair perfectly in one side and was he wearing eyeliner? He looked as a model and perfectly he could be one, a part of Kihyun was regretting his chose even if he took hours to finally decide to an outfit – “Why did you take so long?!” – When he said that the youngest couldn’t stop the playful smirk – “I’m here 10 minutes early!” – He joked – “How is possible you’re already dressed?” –  
  
“Shut up” – Kihyun blushed as he tried to walk away from Changkyun and the embarrassment – “Let’s go, what are you waiting?”  
Changkyun pointed the car he was leaning on – “Come here, we’re not walking”  
Kihyun suddenly feel nervous, he still had that little trauma with cars, especially when was Changkyun the one driving – “Do you even know how to drive?” – He refused to enter in that car  
“Of course I do!” – Changkyun rolled his eyes – “Now enter”  
“No!” – The oldest pouted- “I’m not even planning going anywhere if you’re the one driving!”  
“Ahh! Why are you like this!?” – Changkyun was losing his patience without think twice, he forcefully dragged the oldest into the car who was trying to break free – “Keep quiet Kiki” – He said while quickly he click his seatbelt, closed the door and walk to the drive seat – “See it wasn’t that bad!”  
“You’re not even driving now!” – When the youngest starting driving it was as hell for Kihyun, he hold into the seatbelt while he was shaking, of course Changkyun noticed right away and grabbed his hand without move his eyes from the street– “What’s wrong Kiki? I don’t think this is only because of being alone with me” –  
Kihyun took a long breath - “I think I have a small trauma” - The younger raised an eyebrow again, if he wasn’t too scared probably he could think he was lying – “About me?”  
The oldest rolled his eyes, not everything was about him! – “No dumbass!” – Changkyun smiled, was then when Kihyun noticed he was trying to calming him down so he took a long breath before talk again – “I had a friend who died in an accident right after I moved” –  
  
Kihyun wasn’t waiting for a response from him but Changkyun never stopped to surprise him – “Don’t be afraid Kiki, Things happened for Something, he’s a better place now probably looking down and taking care of you” – Kihyun felt tears forming in his eyes – “And don’t worry I’m here to protect you I’m not letting something happen to my precious person” – It was instants how the flush raised from Kihyun neck until his cheeks and ears, something like that was shaped on Kihyun memory… oh yes… when he thought Changkyun was calling him his “Things” he realized how stupid he was back then.  
  
Kihyun didn’t say anything else, being so ashamed to actually form a coherent phrase, Changkyun noticed his light bright red in his checks and smiled to him just before he moved their intertwined hands to his lips and gave a little peck to his Hyung’s hand making him blush more.  
  
The previous night a part of Kihyun was too nervous to close his eyes in the whole night plus the peace Changkyun made him feel was unbearable that after few minutes driving, he felt asleep holding his hand during the whole travel.  
  
Kihyun woke up when Changkyun parked the car, everything was already dark and the zone… it wasn’t only luxurious but also something Kihyun has never seen before…  
  
“Changkyun?” – Finally the youngest looked at him with a big smile after notice he didn’t need to move a finger to wake him up, he didn’t have the heart, Kihyun was so cute sleeping – “Where are we?”

Definitively Kihyun was going to murder him after he said where they are – “Gyeonggi-do”

The oldest wasn’t the best in geography but that doesn’t sound as Seoul at all– “Im Changkyun! Where did you bring us! Look at the hour it is! We’re not going to be at home today!”

“That’s the idea” – Then he winked to him and Kihyun blushed, what things Changkyun was planning to do to him…– “Let’s go, there’s something I want to do with you”  
  
Kihyun shake of fear just hearing that refusing to let the car – “Who understand you? Weren’t you scared to enter in the car, now you don’t want to go?” – But something tell him to not trust him, he was helpless in a place he has no idea where to run but Changkyun, the gentleman side of him, approached him until rest his forehead with his own – “Don’t be scare, I’ll not do something to hurt you, you know that right? Kiki” – Those were one of the few moments when Kihyun felt he really loved him and there’s nothing he can’t do to go back to his house now, so let it go.  
  
After let the parking lot Kihyun noticed something he has never seen before and he can’t hide the surprise on his face – “Kiki Hyung, let me introduce you Pocheon Herb Island!” – Kihyun can’t believe what’s in front of his eyes, The place was between a forest or something like that Kihyun, can’t tell because his eyes were fixed in the buildings, streets, trees, flowers, every single part of this place was covered beautifully with multi-colors led light, the Santa Claus perfectly adorned the street, snowflakes made with more light falling from the buildings and balls lights all over the tress, not telling the snow made this place look more and more fantastic, almost unreal.   
  
“This is… this is… beautiful!” – Changkyun smiled at him satisfied Kihyun liked the place–  
“You’re beautiful” – He said and made Kihyun felt embarrassed all of sudden – “It’s already 8Pm Are you hungry?” – Kihyun nodded – “Let’s eat, I think there’s a restaurant over there”  
While they were walking, Kihyun can’t stop staring at the side, every step he saw something more beautiful than before, more lights and more colors – “Do you like it?”  
“Y-yes” – he wasn’t even looking at Changkyun in the whole time – “What is this?”  
“Light & Fairy Tale Story Festival” – Changkyun replied with perfect English to Kihyun who was so entertained with the view that he didn’t hear what he said and less noticed Changkyun was holding his hand all this time -  
“Oh” – He was staring now at the building that was exactly the restaurant Changkyun was looking for, he noticed it has a old western style and he wondered what kind of food sell there, they finally reached the entrance and surprisingly the inside was as beautiful and the outside, it had less lights but the decoration didn’t disappoint either, Changkyun chose a seat near the windows knowing better than anyone all Kihyun wanted was be outside – “What do you want to order?”

“I don’t know” – Kihyun was reading the menu and every food sounds as delicious as the rest – “I think this place go well with meat and wine”  
“Are you sure you want to drink wine?” – Changkyun raised an eyebrow making a pervert but funny face and Kihyun could do more than laugh –  
“Yes” - He replied after calm down a bit – “After all I want to walk around this the whole night”  
  
Changkyun smiled again, he surely was happy since he couldn’t stop smiling the whole night, after the waiter bring the food they started talking as if they were the best of the friends… all the past was that… just past, Changkyun was making a big effort for Kihyun and he can’t ignore that.  
  
When the finished eating they went to walk around, all of that was so beautiful he didn’t know when it was almost midnight, people was leaving the site just as the same time Changkyun and Kihyun were, but Before Changkyun dragged to one of the most lonely places at the moment, it was full of flowers and lights, no different at the same places, but strangely beautiful, maybe was because he can see directly at Changkyun’s eyes, they were shining his features were extremely beautiful being illuminate by the moon and without noticing he was staring for so so long.  
  
“You like what you see?” – Changkyun asked with a tease tone but when Kihyun nodded he lost it – “Kiki Hyung”

When Changkyun finally was so close to him than he could felt his breath was when some sense enter on him – “W-wait, we’re in public”

“Hyung, only the flowers can see us” – but he didn’t kiss him, he stayed there looking at his eyes as if he was precious to him, those were the real moments when Kihyun felt loved, protected, wanted, and he loved it –

Rarely Kihyun was the first one to lean closer to him letting their lips only millimeters apart - “Kiki… I’m really in love with you” – finally Changkyun close the gap between them didn’t giving him time to reply and those were the moments Kihyun wanted to give his pride and finally accept he was also in love with him.  
  
The kiss was as eat your favorite dessert or your favorite food, as smell your favorite fragrance, as watch your favorite movie, the kiss was as the flowers or the sky, as the mountain and valleys, as the Meadow during spring, as the beach during summer, as the fireworks during winter, as the ones exploiting on the sky that night just in that moment, that kiss was as all the right and beautiful things in this world, that kiss had the same effect as food in someone who didn’t eat in days, as water to someone thirsty, as drugs has in a addict, so right, so sweet, so good.  
  
When finally Changkyun let his lips go he moved to hold the boy in his arms and kiss his forehead, both of them knew he wanted an answer but he didn’t force Kihyun – “Let’s go, it’s late”  
They walked in a comfortable silence until the car – “Actually I’m not planning driving to Seoul today, let’s go to the Hotel”  
Bad idea, the next day was Changkyun who was crying for the pain in the ass the whole way back…

 

**Author note:**

Actually this place and this festival exist and it become in one of the places i need to visit before i die! LOOK AT THIS! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!

i didn't invent anything in this Chapter... just talking about the places, even the restaurant exist... now tell me if South Korea is not perfect?! 


	11. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i'm glad to say this story is almost over! 2 chapters more!  
> It's the first time i got +100 kudos so THANK YOU SO MUCH T-T  
> hope you enjoy this, i'm not totally satisfied with this chapter but i need it to become the storyline more interesting in the lastest ones.

Kihyun knew how much he hated skinship, back hugs and Those “kind of scenes” during middle and high school, much less during college… but now he was there, being attacked by a very touchy Changkyun… and he can’t deny Changkyun seemed more his boyfriend than any other guy whom he has dated in his whole life…  
  
Everything began the weekend previous of his first day as a college student, Kihyun knew very well how nervous he could be even if tried to deny it and act as if nothing was wrong, but at the same time he asked to stay at his house and never NEVER let his side, Kihyun wasn’t complaining at all, at some point he was starting to enjoy the other presence in his life, Changkyun was kind of useful and follow orders very well and at least he can boss him around obligating him to help with the chores “If you want to stay you help okay lit shit” that was what Kihyun said…  
  
Since their date Changkyun basically spent whole days in Kihyun’s apartment, no exaggerating, sometimes it felt as if they were already living together, HE EVEN HAD ALREADY HIS OWN PAIR OF KEYS! And of course the oldest needed to kick him out sometimes so his family can see his face…  
  
It sound as if it had been months already… but that was not the case, hardly two weeks but for Kihyun felt as it had been years since they got (in a strange way) together for how comfortable their relationship became.  
  
That Morning Kihyun with a Changkyun attached at his arm as if he life depended of it, walked until their university, the youngest chose the same major than his brother and him… Economy and Finances… extremely bored for someone as Changkyun but helpful for their company.  
  
Kihyun walked with him until his classroom, he knew better than anyone Changkyun wasn’t the best socializing and that was probably the reason why he was so nervous, at the end, sadly for him Kihyun can’t do anything to help him calm down, not even Minhyuk and Hyungwon who were currently next to him couldn’t relax him even an inch, however taking a long breath he entered the classroom – “Someone you know?” – One of their favorite teachers asked, Mrs. Choi, seemed as Changkyun was going to be in good hands, Kihyun didn’t realize he was staring at his back the whole time, even his surely loved friends who he wanted to kill already left him behind…  
  
“Yes” – He politely smiled to her – “He’s a friend”  
“Oh really?” – She smiled him back – “I’m going to look after him then”  
  
“Thank you Sensei” – Then he rushed until his own classroom thankfully his teacher wasn’t there and he could talk with his friend comfortably, there was Minhyuk already, Yoongi and his cute boyfriend Hoseok (who shouldn’t be there), Youngjae, Daehyun and the other Hoseok… the one who he dated after he moved here and the one who has been semi-stalking him for the past weeks since in any way he discovered about Changkyun, he wanted to dated him again and that wasn’t in Kihyun’s plan anytime soon...he didn’t want to Changkyun knew about this, if that happen surely some bodies will be find in the nearest river, that’s why he has been basically hiding his phone as much as he can’t from the youngest, even if he embarrassed himself in the act, only once he found one of the messages and thanks the heavens he had a small confusion of Hoseoks, he thought he was dating Yoongi and for the fear Kihyun didn’t move a finger to clear his little confusion.  
  
He spent the whole class thinking about Changkyun, if everything was okay, if he understood the class, if he was into a fight, if he missed him too, if some random girl found him handsome, what about if he found someone better looking than him? He still didn’t know why he felt in love of him in first place, maybe he found the oldest tiresome, needing to wait until finally get a proper answer, maybe he was just confused and after that day he could open his eyes and date some cute girl instead of a pain in the ass as Kihyun sometimes has been called… “…hyun-shi… Yoo Kihyun!”  
  
The voice of his good friend attracted his attention, the class was already over and he was spacing out again – “Boy, what were you thinking?” – Minhyuk asked and no in this universe Kihyun was going to accept, at least in front of him, he was thinking in his little brother.  
  
He was planning going straight to Changkyun’s classroom to check if everything was okay and finally dissipate those useless and stupid insecurities but It wasn’t necessary because strong arms attacked him the moment he exited the room, all the eyes were on him, after all Kihyun was well know in his university for his personality, some of them who knew Changkyun and the power he had over Kihyun made fun of him… yes, his dears best friends…  
  
“KIIIIKIIII HYUUUUUNG!!” – Kihyun was truly embarrassed, especially when he used that nickname he still didn’t accept at all but Changkyun and those dimples when he smiled made him forget everything – “Missed me?”  
Yes… - “In your dreams brat!” – however, he hugged back before finally let him go because the unwanted attention they were getting was becoming gradually uncomfortable, Kihyun didn’t really cared but he didn’t know Changkyun thoughts about it –  
“Yoongi-Hyung!” – Kihyun rolled his eyes for how excited Changkyun seemed about his friend and panicked when he noticed the person who was already standing next to him… definitively not the Hoseok he was waiting for -  
“Changkyunnie! You’re here! Now I see why Kihyun was too distracted today” – Kihyun blushed for the comment but at that moment all he wanted was drag Changkyun out of there as far as he could… he couldn’t hide something like that, IDIOT!, he knew it and the circumstances obligated him to be sincere with him, Changkyun needed to know the truth but only from him…  
“Was he?” - he lightly smiled, Yoongi was very friendly to him and of course he needed to introduce his other friends, Youngjae and Daehyun received with the same smile he gave them and when he introduced Hoseok needed to add the word “boyfriend” in the phrase, Changkyun looked at Kihyun’s face who was losing all his color, smirked and politely he greeted him too and seemed as Hoseok loved his Changkyun as much as Yoongi did… they got so well, but of course Hoseok personality, kinda similar to his brother made him feel comfortable.  
  
The rest of the day was as if nothing happened, as if Changkyun forgot the message and the little lie, he was the same as always and the way the treated Kihyun was really nice, even his friends said how surprise was Kihyun was dating Minhyuk’s little and overprotected brother…  
  
A new wave of jealousy attacked Kihyun when he discovered how curious/interested his and Minhyuk’s friends were about his very cute little brother, they always asked him to introduce him to them before Kihyun arrived and how Minhyuk almost killed them (Good Job Min) but after all, all of them congratulated Kihyun for made what everyone thought was mission impossible… Kihyun even when he knew very well they weren’t dating… but after the hyenas of his friends showed their true colors he wasn’t planning deny it either…  
  
Despite his nerves his day wasn’t as bad as Changkyun thought it could be, Kihyun was by his side during every break asking him how it went, his classmates seemed nice too, he even made three new friends he couldn’t wait for introduce to Jooheon, Minhyuk and of course, Kihyun, or how Changkyun already call him, His lover.  
  
“Are you coming?” – Kihyun asked after they were close to his apartment and of course he didn’t need to ask when Changkyun was already heading there, Changkyun hadn’t say a word in the whole way until there and that was already worrisome to him, it was as the old days…  
“Don’t you need to work?” –  
“No” – they entered the building – “My boss is abroad I think we’re free this week”  
“Oh really” – His face actually showed no interest – “Is Cheullie Hyung okay?”  
“Cheullie Hyung?” – The oldest raised an eyebrow since when they were that close? – “seems as you and my boss have been friends since forever”  
“He’s really a nice person!” – He wanted to say “Only with you” because he was a total demon with the rest of the humanity  
  
Kihyun couldn’t even count the seconds after he close the door that Changkyun pinned him against it, almost as a déjà vu he felt cornered, “So so, lying to me Hyung?” – The older shake with fear for how low his voice sounded, Changkyun wasn’t angry or at least that wasn’t what his face showed, he was expressionless, like if he was analyzing him, as if he was trying to read his mind, his eyes were dark brown and the gaze made him feel nude, but that’s the effect Changkyun’s gaze had of him.  
  
Kihyun was lost in his eyes, blushing as a teenager in love until Changkyun talked again taking him out of his trance - “Why Hyung?”

“It’s just…” – How Kihyun could explain it? He didn’t want to Changkyun to get angry but it wasn’t his fault now his ex wanted him back, he saw how the youngest raised an eyebrow waiting for a proper answer but after few seconds he talked again sensually move his head until his mouth and with a tone lower and sexier he said– “So? Aren’t you telling me?”  
  
Oh God, Kihyun was already fucked, he didn’t get how Changkyun planning made him talk attacking his necks, biting and kissing it, one of his hand in his hair throw it back to have the best access and with the other one he was unbuttoning his shirt, “Hey, wait!” – Kihyun tried to pull him away with any good results – “How I’m going to explain if you don’t let me!”  
  
Changkyun bite the lobe of his ear before talk him again with a sexy voice – “Tell me I’m listen you” – of course he was but his hands were touching everything in the other body while Kihyun was holding his shoulder trying to make some space between them, again, no a good result– “The Hoseok you thought was dating Yoongi…. HEY!” – Kihyun yelped when Changkyun touched his half-hard erection above his pants but the youngest didn’t pretended move his hands and just made a move to signal to continue with his explanation – “H-he was my b-boyfriend” – Changkyun then take off his own shirt and throw it away at some place – “I know” –  
  
How? Was all writing over Kihyun face that he didn’t need to vocal it to get an answer – “Minhyuk” – oh yes him and his little mouth; It wasn’t a surprise anymore when Changkyun zipped his pants and pumped his erection – “That doesn’t explain the lie” –  
  
Kihyun can tell Changkyun wasn’t interested in the conversation anymore or maybe he was too horny to actually gave him some of his attention, especially when he push Kihyun up making him wrap his legs around his waist keeping him in place while he was attacking his neck again– “He want to date me again” – he finally said waiting for Changkyun to throw him away and go to kill Hoseok but a little “I know” surprised him –  
  
“Kiki-hyung, you’re really bad hiding things, and your lies sucks, I knew it long time ago” – Kihyun almost hit him, almost – “But you’re still here, with me and no him, does that mean I have a chance right?”  
  
Kihyun blushed giving him the answer he wanted, to no make the wait longer Changkyun kissed him hard, he knew his actions and words say the contrary but he really loved Kihyun and the fact he was thinking so much about no hurting him give him hope.  
  
They kissed for a long time before a ring on Changkyun’s phone resound all over the apartment, he decided ignored it at first but whoever was calling was so insistent that Changkyun putted Kihyun down and went to attend the call. It was clear something was wrong the moment Changkyun read the name of the person calling, his expression was… dark, pissed up maybe sad, Kihyun can’t tell, he gave short answers as if talk to them wasn’t what Changkyun wanted and not only because they were interrupting his little dirty moment - “Yes” “No” “Okay I’m coming”, that was all what he said.  
  
“What’s wrong?” – Kihyun asked him the moment hung up the call–  
  
“Nothing, Kihyun Hyung” – “Kihyun” he never thought his name could sound so bad coming from Changkyun’s voice – “I’ll be back”  
  
He fixed his clothes before exited the apartment, letting a confused and frustrated (not only sexually) Kihyun behind him.  
  
Changkyun didn’t go back that day or the next, or the one after it, no calls, no messages; it was as if he disappeared without let any spoor, and Kihyun can't believe the empty space Changkyun let in his absence...   
"I'm surely In love" 


	12. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

 

Okay Kihyun wasn’t waiting Changkyun to be considerate with him and write at least a text after let him alone in his apartment (with a big boner between his legs) but that day he didn’t show any sign of life, who could Kihyun lie to? He was worried as fuck, whatever bothered the youngest was enough important to just let him like that… he just needed to wait a little bit more…

**Tuesday: D-1 since Changkyun let the apartment.**

It was a day totally normal for Kihyun, he woke up at 7 am since his first class was early that day, prepared the breakfast, dress and let, it was his routine since 2 years that he moved alone, but it felt different, he felt… empty, as if something was missing in his heart… or as if someone was missing next to him.

When he reached the entrance almost run to Changkyun’s classroom finding his seat as empty as himself, he waited until it was too late for his own class, every break and between classes he looked constantly up at  his phone waiting for Changkyun news but nothing,

Something felt wrong…

**Wednesday: D-2 since Changkyun let the apartment.**

Wait for Changkyun didn’t do anything good for Kihyun’s feelings, Minhyuk didn’t show his face the whole day and Hyungwon didn’t talk to him either (fuck those friends).

Kihyun has never talked with Changkyun at phone and when they text each other he has never being the one who talk first that’s why when he called him that day he hesitated a little bit but since he couldn’t sleep well that night thanks to his inconsiderate ass, Changkyun now need to listen to him.

Ring Ring Ring – _The number can’t be Located-_ FUCK YOU LIM CHANGKYUN! Kihyun throw his phone so hard into the couch and it almost fell in the floor, he wasn’t planning to call him again.

*5 minutes later* - “REPLY THE FUCKING CALL LIM CHANGKYUN” - it was the 100th time he called.

**Thursday D-3 since Changkyun let the apartment**

He decided to call Minhyuk who also was skipping class those days and he thankfully replied to him, he was sick and he knew where Changkyun was, not with him and he wasn’t planning saying a thing  either – “I HATE YOU MINHYUK” that’s all what Kihyun said before hang out.

Kihyun could be stubborn when he wanted, 3 days without close an eye was already affecting him, he was sensible... Like, more than he usually was, already got into 3 fights and replied back to almost everyone, his fame as “Pain in the ass” was coming back and he can’t care less.

That day he decided to visited/Kick the door out of Changkyun’s house but seemed as nobody has been there since before the Monday, Changkyun spent the whole weekend with Kihyun and his parents were overseas.

**Friday: D-4 since Changkyun let the apartment**

Enough was enough, Kihyun needed his whole auto control to not kill someone innocent but definitively Changkyun was going to hear a part of his mind when he showed his face, that day at school even his friends were scared of stay 10 meters close, letting aside talking to him, Kihyun knew better than anyone else he needed to relax but the lack of sleep was almost killing him.

That day he decided to go around the town looking for Changkyun, he visited every single place he could be, restaurants, Café, Arcade, Jooheon’s house who didn’t know shit about Changkyun either and helped him calling all their common friends, nothing.

Kihyun finally went to a park a bit afar from everything known by him, he can’t believe the long he walked but he felt as if he didn’t walk enough.

Maybe was the perfect time to accept he felt something more for him, even if they didn’t put a title to their relation, they were more lovers than any other thing and even when Kihyun was always denying he could have fallen in love long time ago, those feelings, sadness and emptiness was enough to get the hint.

He didn’t know when those feelings began, a day? A week? A month? Two months? In first place, what did he let Changkyun kiss him? Why did he accept his advances? Kihyun wasn’t the type of guy who kisses or fuck before he was officially dating someone, Changkyun has always been the exception to the rule and at the end was inevitable fall in love of him.

With a sigh and a heavier pain in the chest he walked direction his apartment no letting go the hope of find Changkyun in any place.

~♥~

Have you ever felt as you’re falling in a black hole, falling and falling and don’t know where the end of it is? That’s how Kihyun felt those past days but the hit at the end was the most painful he has ever felt.

He found Changkyun, he was okay, he didn’t have any apparent injury or illness, he was smiling brightly… with a girl clinging in his arm…

He wanted to shout at him because he ignored him, he said he loved him but changed him by a girl as soon as he found her? He wanted to kick him, cut his dick and make him eat it, he hated him so much…

Kihyun didn’t do anything like that, he went to his apartment and just when he step on it the tears can’t stop anymore, unfair, why when he already accepted his feelings? It was too late?

After spent 3 hours crying, he decided no more, enough was enough, it was pass lunch long time ago and even if Kihyun didn’t have the stomach for the food he knew he needed to eat at least a little bit, no long ago he was chopping some vegetables he started cursing Changkyun out loud - “Stupid Changkyun, Stupid feelings, Stupid he and his big… nose…”

He was so into his own thoughts that he completely ignored the door opening and the almost silent steps walking in his direction until he felt the warm of his body behind him and arms in his shoulders – “Wow Wow Kiki relax a little bit you’re going to broke the knife” – It was Changkyun and his stupid seductive voice, Kihyun or the devil inside him throw him away from him and with knife in hand he said – “What are you doing here?!” _Cheater._

“Wow Hyung relax breath in breath out” – Changkyun took two steps afar from him but still close, holding the hand where Kihyun had the knife taking it away… just to prevent something – “Kihyun Hyung?”

 _Oh yes no more Kiki? It’s this the end?_ Kihyun’s face show so much pain that even Changkyun got worried – “Hyung? What wrong? I know I should be apologizing because I didn’t call you but…”

A tear run down for Kihyun’s face – “Hyuuuung? I’m sorry I swear I have a reason”

“Ah yes! Your girlfriend!” – He said sarcastically – “I don’t know what you are doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be with her?”

“My girlfriend? ...” – Changkyun a bit confused tried to understand him but any idea came to his mind – “What are you…”

“Don’t dare Lim Changkyun!” – Kihyun was red of anger almost spilling fire – “I. Saw. You. Today” with every word he picked Changkyun’s chest.

“Today…” – It was as if the light came to his mind now and he can’t do more than smile – “So you were jealous?”

“Jealous my ass” – He rolled his eyes for the sudden change of aptitude the youngest had 

“Well I can say your ass was also jealous” – He tried to joke but only gain a punch in his stomach –

“Ouch!” – He whined – “That hurts”     

“You deserve it!” – _Cheater –_ “So now you remember! You can’t lie to me Changkyun!”

“But Hyung…” – Then he step closer to him – “If I was dating any girl... Why are you getting angry?”

Changkyun took the chance to make him talk about their current relationship, maybe they can go somewhere else but Kihyun wasn’t planning to do it… now.

“Well… because… you…”- Kihyun felt cornered again, it was as if they went back few weeks before when Changkyun has that power with him but now he had the voice to defended himself -  “I JUST GOT ANGRY, YOU LIAR!”

“I didn’t lie, you know” – Changkyun was happy and that pissed Kihyun off more – “I didn’t say anything actually, that doesn’t reply my question Kiki Hyung, are you jealous?”

“Of course not, idiot!” – Even Kihyun can’t believe his own words and how stubborn he was – “And got away I’m busy”

“Are you busy? So sad, you’re coming with me” – Changkyun didn’t wait any seconds to drag him outside his apartment – “Where the fuck are we going?! I didn’t even have lunch!”

“Eat later” – Changkyun could be younger but only his voice Imposed dominance but that just an excuse Kihyun was extremely happy that he was holding his hand-

“Are you at least telling me where are we going? We were still talking! And you didn’t even reply me!” – Kihyun whined but he was still walking letting him drag him anywhere.

“We’re going to meet the person who keeps me away these days” - _That person, that girl…_

“And who said…” –

“Shut up”

~♥~

Kihyun didn’t ask anymore and Changkyun didn’t start a conversation during the whole 30 minutes they walk and other 15 riding a bus until they finally reached a beautiful house on a street Kihyun didn’t really know but it seemed a good place, when he knocked a woman’s voice sounded through the door asked who was there and Changkyun replied, no long later a pretty middle-aged woman appeared in front of them – “Changkyunnie!” -   She followed with his eyes Changkyun’s arms until noticed the hand he was holding and the owner of it, smiling at a really shy Kihyun-

“He’s the guy I talked you about” – He didn’t properly introduce him before abandoned him to go to one of the rooms that seemed was the kitchen– “Is Eunseo at Home?” 

“Yes” – She called the other person while staring at Kihyun with a wide smile – “So are you Kiki right?”

Kihyun almost face palm for that nickname, what did Changkyun said about him? – “Yoo Kihyun Mistress”

“Just call me Omma you’re already part of this family too!” – She said letting Kihyun more confused than before, the youngest boy appeared in the living room with the beautiful girl who was holding him before and the wave of jealousy appeared again – “Let me introduce him properly”

“Kiki-Hyung, She’s my Mom” – He pointed at the oldest woman – “She and my sister Eunseo have been living in United states the past 5 years”- _his sister_ that’s why he was laughing with his jealousy scene and Kihyun just can thanks the heavens he didn’t do it the moment he saw him in that street, however manners came first, he bowed and offered one of his most beautiful smiles –

“Mom, Eunseo, he’s the guy I’ve talked about” – His sister scanner Kihyun from top at bottom –

“You’re cutter than he said you are!” – She said and Changkyun clearly wanted to kill her – “You can find something better you know”

“Eunseo!” – Changkyun scold her, clearly he was the oldest of the two and they seemed close even if they lived apart for 5 years – “What did I said to you?!”

“No fun” – She rolled her eyes and directed her attention to Kihyun – “See? He has bad personality!”

Kihyun just found his favorite member of this weird family (Sorry for Minhyuk) - “I KNOW RIGHT!” – He was so excited it was a miracle other person knew about his bad personality (Since anyone else believe him before)

He was so excited that the family can’t stop but smile to him but Changkyun quickly warned him - “Kiki…” – a part of him completely forgot he was angry but why should he? It was all in his mind anyway, Changkyun was still the same as always –

“Then… you were in United States?” – He nodded – “Why you didn’t call me?”

“That idiot lost his phone!” – Eunseo replied for him and Changkyun glared at her, it was nice see his relationship with his sister, totally different with Minhyuk (shouldn’t it be the other way around?) – “He was depressed the whole week!”

He lightly slapped her neck – “You’ll see!!!” – And for Kihyun It was refreshing how he seemed comfortable with the other part of this family, he knew the divorce didn’t go well for their parents– “You need to tell me more about it Eunseo-shi” –

“Hyuuuuuuuug~” – And seemed his sister loved to tease him as well.

~♥~

His family was so kind with Kihyun he immediately felt as home, Eunseo and Changkyun fought for everything and anything but that’s what real sibling do right? His relationship with her was totally different at the one with Minhyuk, Eunseo even said they seemed in love of each other (she wasn’t the only one) and both his mother and his sister were happier Kihyun seemed a good boy for Changkyun.

They didn’t lose a chance to embarrassed him, his sister told him how he lost his mind because he didn’t find any way to call Kihyun and this part of his family was something he wanted to say to the oldest personally that’s why he prohibited Minhyuk talk about it, how they were moving after a long time since their mother found a better job, they even talked about how Changkyun was when he was a kid and show him some photos, only a word A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.

Changkyun couldn’t regret more his decision of introduce his… what was Kihyun to him? Lover? No, boyfriend? No, but whatever they were, HE REGRETED IT! His sister was like him, even their faces were similar, and how was that Kihyun got jealous of her? So cute.

They left after some hours, it was already late and Kihyun was feeling exhausted too, with all the adrenaline off of his body those 4 days without sleep was affecting him really bad again.

“Kiki~” – Changkyun sang the  moment they arrived to his apartment, of course he was staying and didn’t even ask to the owner, anyway he was so distracted to Changkyun’s tone to actually care – “You own me an explanation right?”

“Nope” - He tried to run away and lock himself into the bathroom at least to take a bath but he completely forgot a change of clothes sadly he noticed after take the bath, pecking outside he noticed Changkyun was falling asleep in the couch, too tired to wait for him, quickly he changed into his pajamas  – “Changkyun-ah”

He softly tried to wake him up and the youngest immediately did – “I missed you”-  Kihyun who was sitting next to the boy couldn’t believe what he was hearing thinking he was still sleep and much less he couldn’t believe Changkyun moved to rest his head on the oldest shoulder – “I really missed you”

Now that Kihyun was totally sure he wasn’t hearing things he completely flushed - “I love you” –

“I-i-i-i-i-i-i” – This was the moment Yoo Kihyun show of what were you made – “I…”

Changkyun just found adorable how those words made him lost until his breath, a perfect moment to reach for his lips and gave them an innocent kiss – “Can I sleep with you? I swear I’m not doing anything I’m too tired to try something”

Kihyun just nodded, maybe next time.

When the two of them were in his bed Changkyun fell asleep extremely fast, probably for the long travel and looked like he wasn’t sleeping well either, with Changkyun in his arms Kihyun finally feel peace, happiness, those butterflies in his stomach he has never felt before, only with Changkyun - “I love you too” – He said before kiss the top of Changkyun’s head falling into a deep sleep after that.

What he missed was the smile in Changkyun’s face and anything could take it off of him…


	13. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late ♥ i'm posting a extra chapter soon

“Please Boss Let me go!” – Kihyun for first time in his life he begged to his superior but he was desperate – “It’s already so late!!”

It was Valentine's day and Kihyun was stuck on his work until the neck of customers in other circumstances he wouldn’t mind but that day he had plans, important plans, in other words he had plans with Changkyun and he understood they were busy BECAUSE WAS FUCKING VALENTINE' DAY.

~The previous day ~

“Kikiii Hyung~” – Changkyun chanted cutely throwing his whole body about Kihyun who was lying on his bed after a really extremely tired day of work,

“Changkyun get the fuck off of me!!” – Kihyun shouted but the younger wasn’t planning move a finger to do what Kihyun said him.

“Nopeeee~” – Kihyun was already losing the few patience he had and definitively he didn’t have the strenght to be fighting with his over-energetic lover.

“Changkyun moved your fucking ass out of me!!” – But the younger just press his weight more against him – “Changkyun!”

The younger giggled, fuck – “Okay~” – He was still lying above him – “But with a condition”

“FUCKING NO!” – Kihyun has learnt over time when Changkyun asked for something, nothing good can be for him, maybe was something super embarrassing or super kinky, whatever, it would be something Kihyun hated and that was why he was almost obligating him with this.

“Oh well~” – Changkyun moved… BUT JUST TO CRUSH HIM MORE! – “We can sleep like this, I don’t care”

Kihyun tried to push him away, but the position he was (laying on his stomach) and his tiredness made it the double of difficult to do it so he gave up – “Fine! What do you want?”

“Yey!” – Changkyun jumped of happiness and lied next to him – “Let’s go on a date tomorrow!”

“A date?” – The elder asked to confirm and Changkyun nodded with a big smile on his face – “But tomorrow I need to work”

“It’s okay! I can wait for you” – Changkyun seemed as an excited puppy and Kihyun decided tease him a little bit.

“Hmm” – He hummed – “I don’t know”

“Please Hyung Please Please Please” – If Changkyun begging with puppy eyes can’t melt Kihyun’s ice heart then nothing could.

“Fine” – The younger throw himself above Kihyun and squeezed his little frame – “Thank you Thank you Thank you”

Then Changkyun started talking about the reservation on an exclusive restaurant or the movie he already got tickets or about how Kihyun didn’t need to move a finger because Changkyun has been planning this for WEEKS by now and Kihyun can’t help but smile, his voice was so relaxing that without noticed he fell in a deep sleep like that.

~♥~Back to present~♥~

“Please boss, I’ve never asked you for something before” – Kihyun was about to beg on his knees and he can’t found himself caring, they planned to met at 5 pm at the subway station but it was almost 7pm and he was still stuck on the café, his cell phone died and he still didn’t memorized Changkyun’s new number.

Kihyun was desperate and almost jump of happiness when his devil boss, let him go after take the order of a couple who was entering there, he did in almost at light speed and passed it the paper to the chef. He quickly grabbed his things and run out of that place didn’t really giving a second thought of the clothes he was wearing, it was raining and he didn’t bring an umbrella, great, to complete his bad luck.

Kihyun ran and ran, he didn’t care about the weird glares he was receiving, the subway station was 45 minutes walking away and Kihyun was already enough late to be caring about small things, traffic was terrible, his option of taking a cab was left aside after noticing this, so Kihyun did the only thing he could do, run.

He reached his destination in record time but the streets were totally empty, Changkyun wasn’t anywhere to be seen, that was when he noticed the disaster he was, clothes wet, hair a mess, sore everywhere, he felt several times and also noticed his ankles were bleeding, but that didn’t matter, the only thing Kihyun wanted in the moment was see Changkyun, apologized to him, explained to him, he just wanted and needed Changkyun.

But he already left- “Fuck”- Kihyun cursed out loud, now Changkyun will think he rejected him, will he hate him? Will he walk out of his life? God please no, he can only think in his sad face, or maybe he was upset, maybe he was disappointed, does he stop loving him? Thanks to his own mind Kihyun started crying, alone in a street.

Kihyun was sobbing hard until he felt something blocking the rain and turned around to be received by Changkyun’s smiling face, he was there! Did he really wait for him for almost 3 hours?! Impossible! He can’t be this perfect omg – “Kiki Hyung? Are you okay?”

Kihyun was petrified there looking straight at Changkyun, he was holding with a hand the unbrella and with the other had a big white box with red roses above – “This is for you” – The younger passed him the box and Kihyun hold him with shaking hands – “It’s a chocolate cake, I bake it myself”

Kihyun started crying again and hugged Changkyun as if his life depended of it, he was really there but Kihyun needed to be sure of it – “I’msorrymybossthoughtwasfunnymakemestayuntillate”

Kihyun said too fast that the other had a difficult time understand it – “Hey it’s okay” – They parted and Changkyun looked at him full of love – “Now take this, you’ll get sick”

Changkyun took off the jacked he was wearing and wrapped it around his shoulders – “But you’ll get sick” – with the same hold on his jacket Changkyun pushed Kihyun closer to him and kissed him on his lips shortly and sweet – “God Hyung that doesn’t matter”

Kihyun blushed but didn’t say anything - “Let’s go home, you’re soaked until the bones”

“But the movie…” – Changkyun rolled his eyes - “That doesn’t matter you’re more important!”

They walked to the elder apartment, Changkyun protectively holding the umbrella for him while Kihyun let him guide him until there, fuck he was really embarrassed he let Changkyun see him in that state but his heart was happy they were finally together.

“Take your clothes off” – The younger ordered immediately they entered and instantly Kihyun covered himself, blushing – “Idiot, you really will get sick if you don’t shower fast”

Oh~ That was what Changkyun mean, the elder felt almost stupid, even if he hated being ordered around he did exactly what his lover asked him to do, he went to the bathroom and undress there, soft knocks Kihyun heard from the other side of the door and opened it for Changkyun, he had both of their pajamas and said he was joining him, so they can be “faster”

Sadly for Kihyun, everything he thought Changkyun mean by “taking a shower together” were incorrect, he was being very considerate with the elder, even wash his hair humming happily a song he liked – “I always liked your shampoo” – The younger commented as he started soaping Kihyun’s body, he took his time to wash every single part of his body, but his hand shouted innocence and definitively that wasn’t what Kihyun was waiting for.

“How did this happen?” – The blonde pointed at his hands with few scratches and Kihyun motioned it was nothing – “I fell some times when I was running”

Kihyun noticed how Changkyun gazed softened as he joined his hands in front of his lips and kiss them both – “W-what are you doing?” – He blushed in a darker shade of red – “Erasing the pain”

They finished without any other embarrassing incident for Kihyun and dress in their pajamas after dry their hair (Aka Changkyun dressed Kihyun as if he was a baby) then walked to their living room – “I bought food, want to eat?”

The elder actually was starving so gladly he accepted the offer, but something was off on Changkyun, won’t he question Kihyun for ruin their date? He thought Changkyun would get angry after all the hard work he has done for it, he felt a little guilty – “I’m sorry”

“What are you apologizing for?” – The blonde asked a bit confused –

“For ruin the date” – Changkyun pinched the elder check – “It’s not ruined if I can spend it with you”

The younger smiled and that made things for Kihyun he didn’t know was possible and his heartbeat was rising for fast – “Hyung, Want to watch a movie? Or are you tired? We can go to sleep if you want”

“A movie it’s okay” – He replied and Changkyun quickly chose one he knew Kihyun loved, of course, he needed to be this boyfriend material and ruin Kihyun even more.

The elder stood up and headed to the kitchen, noticing the younger never let his eyes off of him and when he returned he gave him one of the biggest smiles – “The cake… I want to eat the cake” – He blushed and… what was wrong with him?! Shit.

“Sure thing Hyung~” – They sat next to each other, the cake was delicious and he didn’t stop to compliment the younger – “Are you sure you did it yourself?”

“Of course I did!” – He pouted and whined as a little kid – “but my mom help me”

Kihyun giggled – “I knew it!”

After eat half of it Kihyun stood up to save the rest in the refrigerator while Changkyun looked for a fluffy blanket, when the elder was back Changkyun motioned him to sit on his lap and covered him with the blanket.

This kind of… embarrassing position and clingy scenes wasn’t something Kihyun enjoyed before, but Changkyun was holding him securely as the elder was resting his head on his shoulder and all of this felt so right. But he wanted more, so he turned to look at the blonde directly to his eyes – “Aren’t you going to do something?”

“I’m already doing something though” – The younger replied a bit confused – “What do you mean?”

“Well… you know… like… something something?” – _Oh shit, so embarrassing_! – “Like kiss me or _something_?”

Changkyun chuckled and pecked the elder lips – “Here, you got a kiss”

Kihyun sighed – “Are you... perhaps… upset with me?” –

The younger sighed, wow, Kihyun was so frustrating? – “Why should I be upset with you? Like… Aren’t we cuddling right now?”

“Y-yeah but…” – Kihyun turned red of embarrassment – “Y-you don’t w-want to… kiss me”

“Who said I don’t want to?” – The younger rolled his eyes – “Seriously I’m really holding back here”

“Why are you holding?” – Kihyun rounded his slims arms around his shoulders staring directly to him –

“Shit Hyung” – Changkyun’s eyes turned dark of lust his voice lower and sexier – “I know you are tired and hurt, I don’t want you to force yourself, it’s okay”

“But I want to” – Kihyun was the one who close the distance and kiss his lips, they’ve kiss so many times, especially after Changkyun confessed, but it was the first time for Kihyun to do it, the younger kissed back slowly, taking his time to taste every part of his mouth and his hands securely holding his waist, lightly brushing his hips with his thumbs, they parted and Changkyun kissed his nose – “You’re driving me crazy Kiki”

“Shit, that nickname again?” – The younger chuckled before kiss him again, then holding him by the back of his kneels he stood up and carried him as a princess until his dorm – “Should I ask why are you doing?”

“I think you know very well what I am doing” – He winked and lied Kihyun down on the bed moving on top on him between his legs – “Can we do it like this?”

Kihyun blushed and nodded; after all he really _wanted_ this and was totally willing to let him do whatever Changkyun wished. Seconds later the younger was unbuttoning his pajama shirt, slowing taking button after button as if he had the whole time of this world to do it, his lips never letting Kihyun’s necks, his weakness.

When Kihyun was already half hard Changkyun sat to stare his bare chest, Kihyun was thin and pale, but he didn’t need lot of muscles to be beautiful, he looked delicate, cute if Changkyun can say – “Stop staring!” – Kihyun whined – “I’ll become shy”

The blonde smiled and lied down to kiss him again, Kihyun could feel his strong tongue licking its way into his wet caver and even when They’ve had thousands of kisses that ranged from mild to passionate, this one was much stronger than any other.

Changkyun nipped on Kihyun’s lips and sucked his tongue into his mouth until the elder had completely lost it, his hands were on his hair, gripping as hard as Changkyun was gripping his, tipping his head back to kiss him deeper.

Changkyun pulled away, earning a small whine from Kihyun but he only smirked, who could believe Kihyun would enjoy this too much? – “C-Changkyun?”

“Yes?” – The younger was just looking down at him but didn’t move at all, So Kihyun took this opportunity to take his shirt off and with his fingertips, staring with the same intensity than Changkyun, full of lust, full of need, he licked his lips waiting for him to kiss him again but Changkyun didn’t move and Kihyun grow impatient each second– “All you’ll going to do is look at me? I thought you had better plans, come here a kiss me, idiot!”

Changkyun laughed he liked how Kihyun was always mean when he was excited and didn’t have the power, anyway the younger proceeded to finally fulfill his request pushing his tongue past the elder lips, moaning against Changkyun’s as their tongues slid against each other.

Kihyun wrapped his legs around the ginger haired man’s waist, his hands going to his neck as Changkyun’s hands snaked around his back, trying to pull him in closer. The fervid make-out session ended with Changkyun sucking Kihyun’s bottom lip one final time, Kihyun moaning loudly in response as the younger lips moved to leave red marks on his neck that would certainly be there the next morning and few days more after this.

Kihyun left his mouth call for his name as his hands moving from his neck to bury themselves in Changkyun’s soft hair; a large hand making its way to rub over his nipple - “Do you like it?” - Changkyun questioned and the elder nodded, face red of embarrassment but he just found it cute, then he proceeded to kiss the side of Kihyun’s mouth as his breath turned rougher, His lips ghosted the expanse of the older boy’s chest, before wrapping themselves around a nipple. Kihyun momentarily tensed from the sharp sensation, his fingers finding themselves gripping Changkyun’s hair once more as his tongue quickly flicked and circled around the sensitive skin.

Kihyun can’t deny he loved his touches, but it wasn’t enough he began to grind his hips against Changkyun's thigh waiting he took the hint and finally touch him _there_ , fuck, he was almost on the verge of begging but his lover got it and spread his legs wide caressing his inner tights carefully until finally reach what Kihyun wanted.

Kihyun closed his eyes, thrusting his hips in unison with the motion of Changkyun’s hand, a plead to be touched sitting at the tip of his tongue. His hips rolled harder against Changkyun's hand, who lifted his body, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kihyun's shorts, discarding of them on the ground. He wrapped a hand around Kihyun's length, slowly pumping it, his thumb going up to rub the sit that oozed pre-cum.

Changkyun stood up to look for the bottle of lube they keep in the night stand and went back to lie between his spread legs, brushing their fingers together to warm the liquid between them, looking directly at Kihyun waiting for him to give his approval, the elder knew it, so for not prolong his own tortured the elder nodded and that was enough for Changkyun to slowly insert the first finger.  

Kihyun quickly tossed his head back, closing his eyes as he felt every stinging inch of Changkyun's finger seat itself inside of him.

Changkyun looked directly at Kihyun’s eyes looking for any discomfort but the elder was fast to get use to this new intrusion so he slowly began thrusting it still kissing his inner thighs until the boy under him was asking for more and he worked his finger faster and deeper.

Minutes later he inserted the second one and the moan Kihyun made was angelic for Changkyun’s ears, he waited for Kihyun to got use to his finger but the older was the one who started fucking himself on his fingers – “Fuck Changkyun, move”

He did it, still being careful to not hurt Kihyun, he started scissoring him open, minutes, maybe seconds was what it took to made him a moan mess under him asking for more, Changkyun complied as pushed in a third finger alongside the others, Kihyun attempting to spread his legs wider, whimpering loudly in pleasure.

“Feels good?” Changkyun whispered, Kihyun noticed he was nervous and scared to do something wrong and he just didn’t get it, he was doing EXTREMELY well.

“So good” - Kihyun gasped, grinding his hips to somehow get Changkyun's already incredibly long fingers to reach deeper, Changkyun pushed his fingers as deep as they could go thrusting them quickly, Kihyun tossed his head back chanting Changkyun's name as his fingers roughly worked themselves inside. “More” - Kihyun urged, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and just the sight made his pants painfully tight - “Please, Changkyunnie, just do it!!”

“Are you sure?” - Kihyun nodded furiously, shit why he was so insecure so suddenly? – “Yes, fuck me! Just… f-fuck me...!” - He felt a bit embarrassed to be saying something like this but he really needed.

Changkyun's fingers stopped as he stood to finally break free his own erection and take off the rest of his clothes to then lied back spreading his legs further and line himself up with Kihyun’s entrance after coated his own cock with a big amount of lube – “Are you s---”

“Shit Changkyun yes, I’m sure, just do it! Like… 10 minutes ago!” – Impatience grow of him but let it go and held onto the other’s back as he finally entered on him, inch as inch slowing filling him, stretching him in a delicious way that was already making see start, giving short thrust to not hurt him. Changkyun let out a low grunt as he impatiently thrusted the rest of himself in Kihyun, his hands moving to rest next to his head and looking directly at his face – “Have I ever told you you’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen?”

Kihyun blushed again, shit those compliment still made him feel inexplicable things inside of him but bit his lips when finally Changkyun began moving, starting with slow thrust to later pick a rhythm to made both feel good, he just found his prostate and was aiming to hit him each time and seemed as if he was doing a good job because Kihyun was a mess.

Kihyun bit his lip, moaning with every thrust, voice growing louder as Changkyun started to pound into him, until his moans echoed throughout the dorm along with the sound of the skin being slapped. Changkyun’s hands tightening their on the pillow legs as he thrusted for all he was worth, bodies full of sweat rubbing against the other as they cling to each other.

Kihyun’s hands were tightly on his back so strong that probably Changkyun will have marks of his nails the next day – “F-Fuck C-Changkyun, a-h f-feels so good” - Kihyun groaned through his teeth, his moans in parallel with Changkyun's thrusts as he slammed into Kihyun.

The younger speeded the pace now rougher, erratic, and was bringing him already to the edge as Changkyun repeatedly hit that unbelievably good spot with absolute precision.

“I'm gonna cum!” – Kihyun said when he felt he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he knew Changkyun was close too-

“Me too” – Changkyun speed even more bringing his hand to jerk Kihyun off, all the pleasure was too much for him that ended coming all over their bodies and the younger’s had.

Some thrusts more and Changkyun was releasing inside him too, moving few times to ride their orgasms and lied above him totally tired – “Did you like it?”

“Y-yeah” - Well it’s been a while since Kihyun bottomed but he never regretted let Changkyun do it, he treated him as if he was precious, as if he was something important to him and he loved it, still he was tired and sore as fuck so he ordered the younger to get up and clean him, Changkyun chuckled because he liked Kihyun being bossed around him so he did it without complain and his hands were so delicate as the rest of him.

The younger also helped him to dress again and lied down next to him – “Kiki Hyung are you okay?” – He seemed worried maybe because Kihyun didn’t move an inch for long minutes.

“I’m okay Changkyunnie” – He tried for a smile but he was really really tired so he felt as if he will fall asleep anytime soon.

“Thank you” – Changkyun said out of blue and if he was thanking him for have sex with him Kihyun will be guilty of a murder that night.

“May I ask why?” – Kihyun raised an eyebrow – “I don’t remember I did something for you be grateful about”

Changkyun smiled fondly at him, he was facing him and the view was really cute – “Even if you didn’t notice, you did”

The younger took a long pause and Kihyun motioned him to continue with his hand– “Because you gave me a chance, I know I was a dick”

The elder chuckled - “And an immature brat if I can say” – Changkyun pouted and he felt as if he wanted to kiss it away… so he did it.

“I know I was, but you still tried to talk to me even when I pushed you away” – Kihyun was feeling soft with his words, he was feelings a lot of things inside, his chest hurt of how fast his heart was beating – “And give me an opportunity to be next to you after all I did, so Thank you”

“You’re welcome I guess” – Kihyun laughed and the younger can’t stop but smile too – “It wasn’t that difficult, you already did your own way into my life”

“Oh yeah…” – Suddenly Kihyun felt as if Changkyun was hiding something – “Those classes were very interesting…”

“…” – Kihyun thought some seconds about what did he just said and realization came to his mind – “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED THE CLASSES RIGHT?”

Changkyun tried for his puppy eyes but in a way Kihyun already knew it – “Sorry?” – That was the most insincere apologize on his life but he can’t find himself to be angry with Changkyun – “Nah, it’s okay, I kind of suspected”

“I was really obvious” – The younger giggled – “You were really cute teaching me tho, I learn a lot from you”

“I know, I’m the best” – Kihyun said proudly and half-joking but the younger just nodded – “Glad I was a help for you”

“You really were, in more than one way” – Changkyun had those eyes full of love that made Kihyun melt inside – “I mean in my health and my studies, and you were a good friend too…”

Changkyun was red, so cute – “I’m glad really”

They stayed in silence for several minutes just looking at each other, breathing the same air and feeling each other warm until Changkyun talked again – “I really love you a lot Kiki Hyung”

He didn’t feel to scold him for ruin the moment with that stupid nickname, no when his eyes show how sincere his confession was, how his toothless smile was so beautifully showing him pureness and how he wasn’t even forcing him to reply back, but Kihyun felt like do it, he thought in all those moments he felt he was in love of Changkyun, how his heart react all the time the younger was near him and the peace he felt when he was near him, waiting for him, looking at him – “I love you too”

Changkyun eyes were wide open and even if Kihyun felt like hiding he didn’t do it, he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life, Changkyun didn’t talk for some minutes so Kihyun did it for him – “Want to be my boyfriend Changkyunnie?”

“Of course I want!!” – Even if Kihyun was sore he didn’t complain when Changkyun crushed him down hugging him – “Thank you so much, I don’t know what to say, I love you so much Kiki”

The elder chuckled and caressed his hair softly – “Well now that we’re dating… can we talk about that horrible nickname you gave me? I want to change it”

“No way” – He rejected it right away – “You always will be my one and only Kiki Hyung~”

Maybe Kihyun would just get use to this, while Changkyun is his and only his too ♥

♥End♥


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally over ♥ Bye bye ♥ See you soon ~

“Come here Lim Changkyun you’re in serious problems this time!” – The voice of his angry bestfriend resonated from the phone but Changkyun wasn’t giving him any of his attention – “You almost broke our sunbae teeth!!”

“How dare he calls Minhyuk a faggot?!” – He refuted, unforgivable, in Changkyun’s mind he deserved it – “I don’t care if he went to cry to any teacher I’m not allowing him saying such thing about my brother!” 

“And you think Minhyuk Hyung would be happy to see you fighting at school?!” – Maybe not, but still he would kick anyone asses for him – “I don’t think so Changkyun! He would be worried!”

“Look Jooheon, what is done is done!!” – Changkyun was losing the little patience he had – “I’m not apologizing with him get it? If that crybaby went to his mom’s arms saying a junior punch him on the face, Fine! I’ll accept my punishment”

“Seriously Changkyun control your impulses!” – After a simple ‘Yeah’ he hang up, he wasn’t in the mood to neither stay for class nor go to his house, what was the problem with protect someone important to him? Minhyuk was already sad after his broke up with Hyungwon, still people who didn’t give a shit about other person feelings thought was good say whatever they wanted about someone else? Changkyun can’t handle it; thanks goodness Minhyuk wasn’t there, the last thing the blonde haired wanted was worried and hurt him even more. 

Changkyun entered in a small café near his house, he wasn’t the type of guy who go to this kind of place since it was full of couples and his lonely ass can’t handle it but he wanted to kill time so it was this or nothing, it was almost empty anyway. 

“Hey Kid are you okay?” – A cute brown haired man looked at him worried, why did he ask anyway?

“Yeah?” – He didn’t try to hide his confusion but then the other pointed at his face and he remembered the other also punched him, it probably was dark purple by now – “Oh this? It’s nothing”

“It didn’t seem as nothing” – Was he too bored to pretend he cared? What a weird guy he had in front of him – “Shouldn’t you be in class kid?”

“I should, but I’m not” – He replied sharply – “Will you report me to school?”

“Nah, but if you’re skipping class you at least should change clothes” – He seemed nice, Changkyun didn’t have the heart to be mean to him anymore, maybe he wasn’t _that_ bad – “Are you ordering anyway”

“Oh yeah” – He almost forgot – “Americano?”

The worker raised an eyebrow - “Nothing else?” 

Shit, Changkyun really didn’t know what order in this kind of café – “A cake?”

He smiled, oh shit, he was beautiful, cute, handsome, everything! Changkyun can’t believe what his heart was beating so fast, ‘This is not a fairytale Changkyun control yourself!’ he said to himself but can’t ignore what his heart was doing – “Do you know how many cakes we sell here?”

“A lot?” – He asked and blushed, so embarrassing! 

“A lot!” - He repeated and for some reason that made Changkyun smiled – “I would like to recommend my favorite one then, if you want of course!”

“Aren’t you trying to sell me the most expensive one right?” – Changkyun’s tone wasn’t really upset or angry, indeed he was joking, which was weird for him to do something like this with a stranger.

“Maybe I am?” - He faked innocence and Changkyun finally laughed – “Just joking, I’m really giving you my favorite one, if you don’t like you can give it to me”

The waiter winked and Changkyun checks tinted with bright pink – “The cake I mean”

“OMG OF COURSE!” – Changkyun panicked, was him flirting?? Shit, this is unknown territory for the blonde.

“Anyway, I’ll be back in not time” – He went back to the counter and left Changkyun alone with his thoughts, what was that? It was the first time Changkyun felt something like this for a person, stranger or not, but this guy was really cute and nice and Changkyun didn’t know what to do to be closer to him at least a little bit more. 

Minutes later the cute waiter was back with his drink and cake in hand and putted in his table, it was a chocolate cake, covered with chocolate, with chips of chocolate, with cookies of chocolate above, everything else was more and more chocolate, also the drink he had wasn’t what he asked for, indeed he doesn’t remember Coffee to be so _pink_ – “I hear Chocolate can help people to cheer them up, you seemed down so I hope you like it”

“Thank you… but the drink…-” – a Strawberry drink, that was what it was, with vanilla cream above and a strawberry covered with chocolate and sugar decorating the cup – “It’s not too girly for someone like me?” 

“Oh, but I think you are cute” – He replied as if it wasn’t nothing but it was too much for Changkyun – “I think it suits you well”

“You are really…” – Changkyun was really red of embarrassment, he wasn’t the shy type but this guy was doing all this to him. 

“You don’t like it?” – He seemed worried to do something wrong but Changkyun shook his head.

“I never said that” – He gave a sip to his drink and wow, he immediately loved it, it was so good! 

“I love it!” – The cute boy seemed satisfied – “Thank you”

“No problem _cutie”_ – He went back to job and let a very frustrated Changkyun behind, it was obvious he wanted to cheer him up and without too much thought he archived it, the blonde was feeling too dizzy, was this love at first sight? No Changkyun of course not, what was he thinking? He was talking as a teenager girl, control your hormones. 

After ate and enjoy every bite (this was so good~) he stood up to finally leave but before he was stopped by cute guy – “This, cover your injury, it’ll be better soon” – He gave him a pack of ice with a smile and Changkyun heart skip a beat, why was he like this? So cute!  
He thanked him and left. 

After two weeks he went back to the same café ready to talk with cute boy again, he debated all that time with himself how to do it, but he’ll just let it flow, sadly cute boy was too busy and seemed he didn’t remember him at all, maybe he was too different without a purple mark on his face? He didn’t think so, or maybe cute guy flirt a lot with other customers? He was so stupid to think what he felt was special for both of them.   
He came several times more after this but didn’t get a chance to say anything else to his little crush and he didn’t seem to notice his presence anyway, usually was the other cute short guy who took his order and every single time he asked for the same thing the cute guy brought him that day. 

A month later and he received a call from his older brother asking him to go home directly – “Changkyunnie, I brought a new friend”  
The younger brother frowned – “Another one Hyung? You know what I think of your friends”

“Aww~ My baby is jealous~” – More like furious but he can’t say that – “It’s okay puppy, he’s different for the rest, remember Hoseok?”

“The over-muscled without brain guy I definitively _don’t_ like?” – Minhyuk chuckled thinking he was joking… he wasn’t at all. 

“Yeah him!” – He finally stopped laughing – “Well I’m introducing you his boyfriend, so be nice to him please? He moved a little bit over a month and he doesn’t know anyone”

“May I know how he is already dating with Hoseok?” – He asked not because he was interested with other guy relationships but he was kind of curious, wasn’t Hoseok dating a girl like… a month ago? 

“Don’t ask me too much Kyunnie” – He replied – “Hoseok stalked Kihyunnie until he said yes, they’ve been dating like a week ago, so please be nice”

“Yeah Hyung I’ll try!” – He didn’t lie, he would try if that made Minhyuk happy, so Changkyun headed to his house after class, he will try with his best fake smile so he took a big breath and opened the door, he was ready to act as a good guy… oh shit.

This “Kihyunnie” guy, Minhyuk’s new friend, Hoseok’s new boyfriend and definitively Changkyun first love deception was his cute boy, they were sitting on the couch and Minhyuk stood up to receive him with a big bear hug but when he looked at Kihyun he knew he was staring burning arrows at him, because you know what hurt the most? He didn’t even remember him and Changkyun would only be for him just a friend’s little brother.   
Since then Changkyun pretended to hate him and almost convinced himself he did it, treated him bad and reject him was the best way to forget about him, about his feelings, even if it hurt a lot, especially saw Kihyun being sad, but it was the best option for both of them, Kihyun will be happy with Hoseok and Changkyun will die knowing his first love was unrequited.

“Kyunnie” – Was his older brother entering on his bedroom, Changkyun was currently lying on his bed and made enough space for Minhyuk to lie next to him – “May I ask what Kihyun did to you to hate him so much? I thought it was because you were jealous, but it’s been over 2 years and you still treat him badly”

“I hate him Hyung, I can’t see his face because I suddenly get angry” – He replied, still can’t say the true to him.

“Kyunnie” – He patted the younger’s head – “You and I know very well what you feel about Kihyun is not hate, I know you, you’re my baby, so what is it?”

“Hate!” – Changkyun definitively wasn’t giving up, he was totally aware of his feelings for him, his true feelings, because all the time Kihyun was there in his house he felt a kind of weird warm on his chest, he hated that feeling and the reason why he wanted him to leave, out of his house, out of his life, out of Korea and world if that was even possible so Changkyun can properly forget about him.   
Minhyuk sighed - “Please Kyun, give him a chance, he’s a good person” 

“Never Hyung, I would never accept someone as him” – He was getting mad even with his favorite person – “Why he spend too much time with us anyway? He has Hoseok, he should go to his house instead”

“Hoseok?” – Minhyuk asked a bit confused – “They broke up a week after they got together”

“What?” – But all this time Changkyun thought… - “Wait are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure” – Minhyuk smirked playfully – “Kihyun came to me saying Hoseok was just obsessed with muscles and left him”

“Oh…” – Suddenly the anger he had was lesser, still he was bitter Kihyun didn’t remember anything about him so he didn’t stop, his mean comments were still there, they were mainly to attract his attention but Kihyun was starting to ignore him, shit, that wasn’t what Changkyun wanted so… he used his parents and convinced them he needed a tutor… Changkyun had a new plan.

~♥~

“Oh my god it was you?!” – After a month dating, Changkyun decided to tell the whole story, Kihyun gladly listen the whole thing without talk but he didn’t get it at all – “I remember I did something like that, I’m really sorry, really really sorry but I see too many faces all day”  
Changkyun sighed - “I know, but my delusional mind wanted to be important to you”

“I’ll never understand why you didn’t try to get closer to me instead of pushing me away” – Kihyun was frowning.

“Because I thought you would never look at me in that way” – The elder shook his head – “Hey, I’m sorry but I was really hurt”

“Idiot” – Changkyun felt almost offended – “Do you know the first time I heard about you I was really curious? I was interested on you because of the way Minhyuk always talked about you, I thought you were a sweet boy”

“You what?!” – Changkyun can’t believe it – “Are you telling me the true?”

“Yeah, I thought you were really cute at first” – Changkyun suddenly felt shy and tried to cover his face with the blanket – “I thought you were cute even when you were mean to me”

“Really?” – Changkyun pouted, he didn’t want to be cute to Kihyun because he would look at him just like a little brother, so it would hurt more knowing he can touch him but not in the way he wanted.

“Yeah, I think I would kick Hoseok out of my life the same day we met if you were nice to me”

“Shit Kiki I really fucked” – He was feeling really stupid now – “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay Kyunnie” – The elder pecked his lips – “I’m really happy with you now”

“Are you?” – Changkyun usually wasn’t insecure but with Kihyun he was always trying to be careful, he didn’t want to hurt him anymore and the elder liked how Changkyun treated him as something precious. 

“Happiest man alive” – He smiled – “I love you a lot Changkyunnie”  
Changkyun felt as those words could cure every injury on him, shit, he was really head over heels for him long time ago, but now he was even worse, falling deeply for him – “I love you too Kiki Hyung♥”

But this is only the start of their beautiful relationship, not everything is pink and happy, but they have each other and it’senough to say they’re living the best time of their lives ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it <3


End file.
